Raso Blanco, Seda Negra
by June Magic
Summary: Severus ha sobrevivido la guerra, muy a su pesar. Está herido y carece de la voluntad de sanar, porque no cree que valga la pena vivir. Su enfermera, ex-alumna que desea ser medimago, tratará por todos los medios hacerle ver que aún vale la pena vivir.
1. Chapter 1

_** Raso Blanco, Seda Negra.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

El sol golpeaba fuerte en la ventana y le daba directo en los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de hacer desaparecer el resplandor, pero no se fue. Por supuesto que en un primer momento pensó que sí existía una vida después de la muerte, lo cual lo llenó de sorpresa y de una insólita esperanza, pero un segundo más tarde, al tratar de moverse, cada célula de su cuerpo estalló de dolor. Oh, no. No era la vida después de la muerte, era sólo el sol en la ventana. Qué inapropiado. Todo lo que hubiera querido era morir y descansar en paz, ya ni siquiera pensaba en una vida después de la muerte, sino simplemente en desaparecer, ser nada, no sentir... pero en cambio lo que le esperaba era una vida más miserable aún que la que ya había tenido, sumido en el dolor más devastador que hubiera sentido en su vida, ¡y además el sol se burlaba de él en su misma cara!

Sintió unas voces familiares hablando de él con una mezcla de repulsión y lástima. Estaba acostumbrado a la repulsión, lo de la lástima era algo nuevo para él. Pero no alcanzó a escuchar demasiado.

-Y al final le pudieron reparar las vértebras, pero no sé si será capaz de caminar... pobre hombre, a veces me pregunto si no hubiera sido mejor que...

-Poppy, cierra las cortinas, ¡se está despertando!

Por lo menos Minerva se había dado cuenta de que el sol le hacía daño en los ojos. Pronto la sala estuvo lo suficientemente oscura como para que Severus abriera sus ojos. Las dos mujeres aparecieron dentro del rango de su visión con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Severus? ¿Nos oyes?

-No se mueva profesor, no sería prudente.

Severus hizo rodar los ojos. ¿Moverse? ¿Con ese dolor horrendo prendido a su cuello? Trató de hacer un comentario sarcástico al respecto, pero abrió la boca y al tratar de proyectar la voz sólo obtuvo un gruñido sordo y una sensación quemante en la garganta. ¡Merlín, qué sed maldita, y ni siquiera podía pedir un vaso de agua!

-Oh, lo siento profesor, pero aún no hemos logrado sanar su herida del todo. Las lágrimas de fénix hicieron gran parte del trabajo, pero la herida fue... en algún momento pensamos que ni siquiera con las lágrimas de fénix podríamos... así que de alguna forma estamos agradecidos de que haya funcionado sólo en parte. –explicó Madam Pomfrey mientras le daba suaves golpecitos de aliento en el dorso de su mano. –Pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible.

-Supongo que te preguntas qué haces aquí en Hogwarts en vez de estar en San Mungo, ¿verdad? –Agregó Minerva. –Pensamos en trasladarte, pero tu condición no permitía el moverte de donde estabas, así que los sanadores de San Mungo vienen a verte todos los días acá.

"¿Todos los días?" Pensó Severus. "Vaya, de pronto me convertí alguien importante"

-Estarás preocupado por el resultado de la batalla. Ganamos, Severus. –Severus rodó los ojos. ¿No era obvio que habían ganado? No habría estado en la enfermería de Hogwarts hablando con Minerva McGonagall si no fuera así. Ella tomó su mano mientras los ojos se humedecían y prosiguió. –Muchos murieron: Lupin, Tonks, Fred Weasley. Pero Harry sobrevivió. Los tres muchachos sobrevivieron bastante ilesos. Los que quedamos estamos tratando de reconstruir lo que perdimos.

"Y yo no tuve el buen gusto de morirme, ¿verdad? Ah, de seguro ahora el Wizengamot se encargará de hacer lo que me queda de vida una pesadilla. Cretinos."

-Kingsley y los muchachos están preparando tu defensa, ayudados por lo recuerdos y evidencias que Albus preparó para ti en caso de que sobrevivieras a la guerra. De todos modos el Wizengamot no pretende que te presentes hasta que te hayas recuperado lo suficiente, creemos que para entonces ya habremos probado tu inocencia. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Nos encargaremos de todo.

-Los sanadores de San Mungo vendrán más tarde a buscarte para trasladarte...

"¡NO!" Trató de gritar, pero sólo salió un gruñido ronco de la garganta de Severus. No iba a dar con sus huesos a San Mungo, donde cualquiera podría poner sus manos sobre él. La mayoría de la gente aún creía que él era un Mortífago, no era poco probable que alguien quisiera ajustar cuentas con él... porque a pesar de haber estado en el bando de los buenos, había tenido que hacer unas cuantas cosas feas para ocultar su identidad... no, San Mungo no era una opción.

Minerva y Madam Pomfrey se miraron. A pesar de que Severus no podía hablar estaba bastante claro que no quería ir a San Mungo.

-Bueno... –concedió Poppy –ya que ha pasado aquí la peor parte de la recuperación, no veo por qué no podamos cuidar de él ahora...

Severus cerró los ojos en un gesto de alivio. Movió la mano hacia su cuello. Se sentía tan débil que le parecía que sus huesos estaban hechos de algodón y sus músculos chillaban de dolor. Aún así llegó hasta su cuello, donde encontró unos vendajes de un tamaño digno de Hagrid.

-¡No te toques la herida! –chilló Poppy –No hemos logrado cerrarla del todo, la harás sangrar de nuevo.

Ella le puso un frasco en los labios y lo obligó a tomar una poción. Y el mundo volvió a ser negro de nuevo. Bendito olvido, bendita nada.

Cuando volvió a despertar hacía mucho que el sol se había ocultado, lo que le causó una sensación de alivio. Pero no duró mucho, pues se do cuenta de que ahora habían tres personas alrededor de su cama. Las tres personas que menos habría querido ver. Como un ladrillazo en la cabeza, el recuerdo de su último momento consciente después de la mordedura de Nagini lo golpeó. Creyendo que había llegado su hora, le había dado sus recuerdos a Potter. El amor que había sentido por Lily, su promesa, su sacrificio. Y ahora estaba él delante suyo y Severus pensó que iba a morir de humillación. Pero al ver sus ojos verdes pensó: "Lo logré Lily, cuidé de tu hijo."

Al ver que Severus abría los ojos, los tres se acercaron más a su cama.

-Profesor. –Saludó Harry con una venia. –Oímos que había recuperado la conciencia y venimos a... saludarlo.

Severus rodó los ojos. Potter, siempre tan elocuente. Ah, ahora que él sabía la verdad lo más probable era que lo rondaría a todas horas para mostrarle "agradecimiento", cuando lo que realmente habría querido era que lo dejaran en paz. Pero no podía hablar, qué frustrante.

La chica Granger habló. Tenía un ramo de rosas rojas en las manos.

-Hemos vuelto para terminar nuestros estudios. Hay un programa especial para nosotros, los de 7º año, para que podamos rendir nuestros EXTASIS y graduarnos sin tener que tomar todo el año de nuevo. Así que estaremos cerca por un tiempo. Le trajimos esto.

Y acercándose a la mesita de noche tomó un vaso, lo transformó en un florero y le aplicó un rápido aguamenti para llenarlo de agua y poner allí las flores.

-Hubiéramos querido traerle algunos dulces también, pero... –Ron trató de decir algo por no quedarse callado, pero hubiera hecho mejor en cerrar la boca, aunque no se percató hasta que vio tres pares de ojos mirando el cielo.

-Profesor. –Potter le dio la espalda a sus amigos y se acercó al oído de Severus para hablarle en un susurro. –Sé que usted no desea escuchar esto, pero aún así debo decirlo. No tema, no lo repetiré: le agradezco de todo corazón lo que hizo por mí y por el recuerdo de mi madre. Sé que ella debe estar agradecida por lo que hizo, esté donde esté. Mi deuda es tan grande que no creo que pueda lograr pagarla alguna vez. Aún así intentaré retribuir lo que hizo por mí en la forma que pueda, durante el resto de mi vida. Sé que no le soy agradable y que no desea que esté cerca suyo, y no voy a agobiarlo con mi presencia más de lo necesario. Pero estaré cerca. Para lo que sea que me necesite.

Severus se sintió aturdido por un momento. Aún estaba removido por las emociones del final de la guerra y su enfrentamiento con la propia mortalidad, y no estaba preparado aún para recibir el reconocimiento por lo que había hecho. Y sintió temor de que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, así que cerró los ojos y dejó que los muchachos pensaran que estaba cansado y quería dormir.

-Bueno, muchachos, hay que dejar que el profesor descanse. Vamos, fuera. –Escuchó la voz de Poppy y abrió los ojos. Llevaba un cuenco de caldo en las manos y el aroma lo inundó: no se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que olió la comida.

Los muchachos salieron y Poppy inclinó la cama con un golpe de la varita para que él quedara en una posición más cómoda para recibir el caldo. Severus comprendió que ella iba a alimentarlo como a un bebé, humillante, pero estaba tan hambriento y débil que se resignó. La primera cucharada de caldo fue como el maná del cielo en su boca. Jamás en su vida había probado algo más sabroso, aunque sólo se trataba de un simple caldo de pollo tibio. Poppy vio su expresión y sonrió.

-Está bueno, ¿eh? Los que se sienten mejor no piensan lo mismo. Malagradecidos.

-Hum... ¿Madam Pomfrey? –Hermione se asomó por la puerta. –¿Puede venir por favor? Hay una emergencia. Hubo un accidente en pociones...

-¡Oh, querida! Voy de inmediato.-Dijo estrujando la servilleta de lino en sus manos. –Lo siento, Severus, vendré más tarde a darte tu sopa.

Severus no pudo evitar dar un gemido de angustia. Típico de su suerte. Su destino era tener que esperar por todo, incluso por un cuenco de sopa tibia cuando estaba al borde de la inanición. ¡Y por culpa de la estupidez de algún alumno, para colmo!

Poppy salió de la habitación, dejando a Hermione de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Notando cómo los ojos del profesor estaban fijos en el cuenco, se acercó despacio. Se detuvo, suspiró y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para darse valor y se acercó con decisión hacia el cuenco y lo tomó.

-No se lo diré a nadie. –Dijo y se sentó en borde de la cama, frente a él. Acercó la cuchara a los labios de él, y para su sorpresa, el profesor abrió la boca.

"Más te vale cumplir tu promesa, muchacha" pensó Severus.

Cucharada tras cucharada, Severus abrió la boca obedientemente y tomó su caldo. Su garganta dañada agradeció el baño tibio y su estómago cantó de felicidad, saciando su hambre y su sed al mismo tiempo. Hermione estaba asombrada de que él aceptara comer de su mano. "Sí que debe estar hambriento" pensó. Al terminar la última cucharada, Hermione buscó la servilleta, pero recordó que Madam Pomfrey la tenía en sus manos al salir, así que tiró de la manga de su túnica negra del colegio y limpió los labios del profesor con ella, con delicadeza, mientras él cerraba los ojos.

-Gracias –Dijo él con una voz ronca y desajustada. El caldo había logrado relajar sus cuerdas vocales lo suficiente como para poder decir una palabra.

-No es nada... –dijo ella avergonzada, bajando la vista. Después de todo lo que había hecho él por ellos, por todos, el gesto de ayudarlo a comer parecía tan poca cosa...

Madam Pomfrey apareció entonces por la puerta.

-¡Oh, veo que ayudaste al profesor! Muchas gracias, Hermione. ¡Hay tanto que hacer aquí que a veces no me alcanza el tiempo!

-No fue nada... –repitió ella, avergonzada.

-Me pregunto... me pregunto si querrías ganar un par de créditos extra y darme una mano con el profesor...

Hermione quedó congelada al oír su proposición. Suponía que el profesor Snape no querría verla más de lo que querría ver a Ron o a Harry, pero tampoco quería hacerlo sentirse rechazado. Y además había considerado la idea de estudiar medimagia, pero no sabía si tenía la vocación para ello. Tal vez sería una buena forma de averiguarlo: si podía soportar a un enfermo como Severus Snape, podría soportar hasta al enfermo más terrible.

Se volteó para mirar la expresión de su profesor. Vio su cara de horror y casi pudo leer su pensamiento: "No te atreverías". "¿No me atrevería? Pues mírame." Pensó ella a su vez.

-Tendré que revisar mis horarios. Pero me encantaría. –Respondió con una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Raso Blanco, Seda Negra.

Capítulo II

A pesar de la amenaza de Hermione, Severus respiró aliviado al comprobar que era otra la enfermera destinada a atenderle. Sin embargo ahora que había recuperado la voz, pero no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarse, volvió el típicamente "carismático" Severus: en cuestión de unas horas la pobre medibruja de San Mungo le arrojó el delantal a Poppy, el moño deshecho, los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas de rabia.

-¡Me voy de aquí! No pasé tanto tiempo estudiando para atender a bastardos amargados.

-Pero, querida, el profesor Snape es un héroe de guerra...

-¡Me importa un comino! De tanta gente maravillosa que murió en la guerra ¡tenía que sobrevivir precisamente _esa cosa_! Ojalá se ahogara con su propia lengua mientras duerme.

Y así se fue la primera enfermera. Y no había sido fácil conseguirla: gran parte de los medimagos jóvenes habían sido alumnos de Snape y lo recordaban bien. Es más, bastaba mencionar la palabra "Snape" para verlos estremecerse o torcer la boca. Los mayores conocían su fama de Mortífago o habían tratado con él. Pronto sólo quedó un puñado de aprendizas (todas de Hufflepuff) dispuestas a _sacrificarse_ para atender al héroe de guerra.

Severus, por su parte, envuelto en una oscura nube de pesimismo, depresión y autocompasión, no encontraba nada mejor con qué distraerse que aterrorizar a sus sanadoras. Oh, sí... era un don, todo un arte. Severus las estudiaba, buscaba sus puntos débiles, sus inseguridades y... ¡paf! sin previo aviso, venía el golpe de gracia.

"Oh, la niñita de papá... siempre quiso que fueras sanadora, ¿verdad? Me pregunto qué diría si supiera que no tienes la más mínima aptitud para la medimagia, no importa cuánto te esfuerces..."

"Señorita Coleman, sus delicadas manos se hicieron para otras cosas, ciertamente no para la medimagia..." Decía con una sonrisa malévola mientras sujetaba la mano de una confundida jovencita. "cosas como... como... dígame señorita Coleman, ¿qué cosas hace una buena para nada?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Señorita Belcher. ¿De verdad cree que podrá superar a su hermano en esto? Le lleva años de ventaja. Años. Por lo menos así parece en esta edición de Salud Mágica. Sus estudios sobre los usos alternativos de la esencia de díctamo son muy interesantes... pero si se esfuerza lo suficiente es probable que él le pida ser su... niña de los mandados."

-¡Severus Snape! –Lo reprendía Poppy cada vez que una enfermera se iba llorando por la puerta. -¡Nadie va a querer cuidarte! Pobres chicas...

-Si ellas tuvieran una pizca de cerebro o sentido común se darían cuenta de que lo que digo carece de fundamento. –Se defendía él con cara de inocencia. -¡Pero son unas tontas! Y si son tan estúpidas de creer todo lo que se les dice, pues entonces se lo merecen.

Si Severus hubiera creído en la ley del Karma, no se habría portado así. Pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía más razones para sentirse miserable de las que había creído en un principio. Se dio cuenta una noche, cuando ya se sintió lo suficientemente recuperado como para ponerse de pie... y simplemente no pudo. Se empujó con los brazos hasta quedarse sentado, pero sus piernas se negaron a salir de la cama. Espantado, tiró las frazadas hacia atrás y levantó una de sus piernas con las manos. Y luego la dejó caer. Nada. Y la otra tampoco. Simplemente, estaban muertas.

El impacto del descubrimiento lo dejó paralizado. Ni siquiera era capaz de tener un solo pensamiento coherente: las ideas iban y venían, como relámpagos desbocados que chocaban los unos con los otros, ahogándose y anulándose mutuamente.

La mañana llegó sin que él se diera cuenta, y cuando Poppy entró en la habitación con la bandeja del desayuno lo encontró ahí, sentado en la cama con las piernas desnudas y la mirada perdida.

-¡Por Circe, Severus! –Exclamó ella, dejando caer la bandeja. Había comprendido lo que había sucedido y se había dado cuenta de que no iba a ser fácil hacerlo entender.

Severus levantó la cabeza y la miró con los oscuros ojos vacíos.

-No puedo caminar. –Fue todo lo que dijo, con una vocecita pequeña que nunca nadie le había oído en Hogwarts antes.

-Severus, no te angusties, es muy pronto...

-No puedo caminar. –Dijo un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior, interrumpiéndola.

-Las vértebras... la serpiente rompió tus vértebras –tartamudeó un poco, atropellándose por tratar de hacerse entender –, pero las arreglamos, no...

-¡No puedo caminar! –Gritó él, asustando a la pobre Poppy, quien se acercó a la cama para tratar de calmarlo y reconfortarlo. Puso su mano en el hombro de él y comenzó a hablar de nuevo, buscando la calma y las palabras precisas.

-Severus, es muy pronto...

-¡NO PUEDO CAMINAR! –Rugió, agarrando a Poppy por los hombros. El profesor Snape había vuelto de su viaje post-traumático. -¡Por qué mierda nadie me dijo que no podía caminar!

Al escuchar los gritos llegaron corriendo dos medimagos de San Mungo que casualmente se encontraban ahí para entregar unas pociones, y la señora Sprout, quien necesitaba un antídoto para una planta venenosa. Al ver a Severus remeciendo a Madame Pomfrey por los hombros, sacaron automáticamente las varitas y lo apuntaron.

-Suelta inmediatamente a Poppy, Severus –dijo Pomona con voz fría y calmada, pero con una glacial amenaza por debajo.

Al verse amenazado por tres varitas al mismo tiempo la dejó ir, y en ese mismo momento sintió dos hechizos sedantes golpeándole con fuerza en el pecho. Lo embargó la ira, pero en seguida sintió la bendición de la nada apoderándose de él y alcanzó a sentir gratitud antes de que su cabeza golpeara la almohada.

Aún medio aturdido por el efecto de los hechizos sedantes, Severus despertó a las cuatro de la tarde, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disipar el mareo que sentía. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego tuvo la inequívoca sensación de que estaba siendo observado. En una esquina de la habitación, vistiendo la túnica granate y delantal blanco de las aprendizas de medimagia, con un dedo marcando la página de un libro apoyado sobre su regazo estaba...

-¡Señorita Granger! ¿Qué demonios hace usted aquí?

-Buenas tardes, profesor. –Le saludó ella, siempre cortés primero. -¿No es obvio? Soy su nueva enfermera-asistente-lo que sea.

Severus se empujó con los brazos hasta sentarse en la cama y se sujetó las sienes con los dedos en un intento de hacer que la habitación dejara de girar. La miró entre las hebras de cabello negro que caían sobre su cara. Maldición, era cierto. De otra forma no llevaría el uniforme.

-¿Y Poppy? ¿Y las muchachitas ineptas de San Mungo?

-Bueno, Madame Pomfrey todavía está un poco asustada. No está acostumbrada a que sus pacientes la agredan físicamente. Y las aprendizas de San Mungo ya no quieren venir. No queda ni una sola a la que se pueda convencer. Así que seremos sólo usted y yo, profesor. –Estableció Hermione con una seguridad y valentía que estaba lejos de sentir en verdad. Pero su instinto y sus seis años de experiencia con el "Profesor Sonrisas" le advirtieron que era mejor no mostrar debilidad, si no quería terminar como las demás enfermeras.

Severus se rió entre dientes.

-¿Poppy está demasiado asustada y la envían a usted, una... una _niña _a hacer su trabajo?

-No soy una niña –respondió ella con aire ofendido -. De no ser por la guerra ya habría terminado mis estudios en Hogwarts. Y de todos modos no hay nadie más que quiera hacer este trabajo.

-¿Y por qué iba usted a querer hacerlo? –La ceja izquierda del profesor se elevó junto con la interrogación.

¡Ups! Buena pregunta. Ron le había gritado que si estaba loca por aceptar semejante trabajo, que no había nota lo suficientemente alta en este mundo que valiera la pena de pasar tiempo extra de la tortura de estar en las cercanías de Severus Snape. Harry por su parte era de una opinión muy diferente. Él no le pidió expresamente que tomara el trabajo, pero le dejó claro que si no fuera porque Snape aborrecía tan sólo verlo, él mismo lo hubiera hecho. No se trataba de lástima. No se trataba de las notas. Ahora era una cuestión de honor. El maldito murciélago los había salvado más veces de las que podía contar. Si no lo hacía su conciencia no la dejaría en paz por el resto de sus días. El problema era que él no debía enterarse de eso, porque se veía de lejos que le tenía alergia a la lástima y no sería capaz de discernir entre la lástima y una deuda de honor.

-He pensado en seguir la carrera de medimagia. Aunque no he rendido mis EXTASIS todavía, la profesora McGonagall escribió una carta de recomendación a San Mungo y ellos confían en que obtendré las calificaciones que se requieren para ingresar como aprendiza. Convalidarán mi tiempo pasado aquí como horas de trabajo práctico.

-Muy propio de usted, Granger, encontrar una forma de adelantarse a todos los demás, pero hay algo que no me cuadra.

Hermione sintió que la sangre abandonaba rápidamente su rostro y se estaba poniendo pálida. Si él pensaba que estaba haciendo esto por compasión la haría arrepentirse tan rápido que para la noche lamentaría haber aceptado el puesto y estaría enviando el uniforme de vuelta a San Mungo. Pero logró mantener la compostura y la cara de póker.

-Una mente privilegiada como la suya –continuó Severus con ese tono sinuoso que usaba cuando quería causar mayor impacto en su audiencia –y no digamos una "sabelotodo" absoluta como usted... ¿no estaría mejor desempeñándose en algún área del saber reservada a las mentes más capaces, digamos, aritmancia, por ejemplo?

Hermione sonrió aliviada, en primer lugar porque era la primera vez que él reconocía que ella era una persona inteligente, lo cual era algo absolutamente insólito. Y en segundo lugar, porque tenía la respuesta precisa para su pregunta.

-Es que no pretendo dedicarme exclusivamente a cuidar enfermos. Quiero dedicarme a la investigación. Quiero desarrollar nuevas pociones, nuevos hechizos. Buscar solución a los problemas que hoy no la tienen. –Sus ojos brillaron de emoción. El futuro de presentaba prometedor y ella estaba ansiosa por empezar a vivirlo.

-Me pregunto cuánto se demorará en abrir los ojos a la realidad, Granger. Todos quieren hacer la diferencia en el área que eligen. Todos quieren cambiar el mundo cuando son jóvenes. Pero al poco tiempo se dan cuenta de que el mundo sigue igual, y seguiría siendo igual con o sin ellos. Todos pierden las esperanzas después de un par de años detrás de un escritorio haciendo papeleo, o en su caso... curando resfriados.

Pero Hermione no hizo caso. Sacudió la cabeza con una media sonrisa en los labios, había estado absolutamente consciente de que algo así sucedería cuando entró en la habitación a enfrentarse con su profesor de pociones. Si él creía que la iba a hacer llorar como a las demás aprendizas entonces iba a tener que esforzarse más... mucho más. Dejó el libro sobre la mesita y se acercó a la cama.

-Tengo que cambiar su vendaje, profesor.

Bueno, así que no era una broma ni iba a salir Poppy de detrás de una cortina diciendo "¡Sorpresa, Severus!". Con un bufido se recostó en la cama y le ofreció su cuello cubierto de vendajes. Su cuello en manos de una alumna a la que había hecho llorar. Eso sí que era un verdadero acto de fe.

La muchacha removió con cuidado el vendaje y no pudo reprimir una exclamación de espanto.

-¿Tan malo es?

-Hum. Bastante.

-¿Tiene un espejo? Quiero verlo.

-Créame profesor, es mejor que no lo vea.

Las manos de la chica se sentían leves en su herida. De hecho, se sentían mucho mejor que las manos de la experimentada Poppy y las aprendizas. Tal vez la chica sí tenía un don natural para la medimagia, después de todo.

-¿Duele mucho?

-Sólo cuando respiro.

Hermione lo miró atónita y luego se echó a reír. ¿Severus Snape había hecho un chiste? ¿Sobre sí mismo? Y seguía tan serio como siempre. Tal vez... tal vez llegaran a entenderse. Tendrían tiempo para eso.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Aunque no lo dije antes, lo digo ahora y que valga para todo lo que escriba aquí: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a JK Rowling. Ahora, lo que hacen aquí, es parte de mi febril imaginación y nada más.

Gracias a todos por sus críticas y saludos, me gusta mucho recibirlas, y de hecho es por eso que he continuado esta historia, que si no la habría tirado por ahí, como a la mayoría.

Besos y abrazos a Sayuri Hasekura y Vampilolita. ¡Rickman por siempre!

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Era pleno verano, pero caía una ligera lluvia, limpiando el aire y la vegetación que rodeaba al castillo, y las piedras del castillo mismo. Severus miraba la lluvia caer a través de su ventana, miraba las nubes grises y pensaba que él también se sentía así: gris y sin fuerza. Comenzaba a extrañar a su enfermera. No es que le tuviera ningún aprecio especial, pero... ya nadie venía a visitarlo. Incluso Minerva había dejado de ir a verlo, pero él no la culpaba; sabía exactamente cuánto trabajo implicaba ser el director de Hogwarts por experiencia propia, y además... bueno, no es que nadie estuviera ansioso por ver a una persona como él. Así que estaba resignado a esperar a su enfermera.

—Hola, profesor. ¿Cómo se siente hoy?

Severus escuchó la voz de Hermione y se alegró de que estuviera de vuelta. Claro que no iba a dejarlo ver, pero eso no significaba que no se alegrara sinceramente.

—¿Tarde hoy, señorita Granger?

—No, no tarde. Tenía clases. La mayoría de mis profesores decidieron dejarme lecturas y ejercicios para completar mis estudios, pero hay dos clases en la que necesito estar presente: Defensa contra las artes oscuras y Pociones.

—¿Y quién está dando pociones? —preguntó Severus con un gesto de molestia. A pesar de no haber hecho clases de pociones por dos años ya, no podía evitar sentir como si alguien estuviera metiéndose en su territorio.

—El profesor Slughorn. —Severus hizo un gesto de incredulidad y ella continuó explicándole.— Nadie más quiso tomar el puesto. La profesora McGonnagall me confesó que no hubiera querido contratarlo, viendo cómo se comportó durante la batalla, pero resulta que ahora hay un estúpido rumor que dice que el puesto está maldito, tal y como lo estuvo el de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—¿Y quién se supone que maldijo el puesto de profesor de pociones? —preguntó él un tanto confundido. Voldemort ya estaba muerto, los mortífagos en fuga... ¿quién iba a querer hacer algo así?

Hermione se alejó de la cama fingiendo que necesitaba algo de la mesita. En estos casos, siempre la ubicación es lo más importante.

—Usted, profesor, ¿quién más?

Severus la miró incrédulo, y luego se echó a reír, pero era una risa amarga. ¿Es que jamás lo iban a ... no digamos perdonar, pero... dejar en paz? Hermione por su parte hubiera querido darle alguna palabra de aliento, decir que lo sentía, o que no debería importarle, pero sabía que era mejor quedarse callada con eso. Y para rellenar el momento incómodo, se puso a parlotear sobre sus estudios.

—Necesito las clases de Defensa porque es una rama eminentemente práctica. Claro que he aprendido mucho con Harry y con la guerra, pero... —suspiró— y bueno, pociones. Por alguna razón sigo teniendo ciertos problemas con esa materia. —Abrió un estante que había en la habitación y comenzó a sacar frascos de pociones y ungüentos para la herida— Hoy por ejemplo, se me hizo difícil que espesara mi poción antihemorrágica.

—¿Molió las bayas de saúco?

—No, las piqué, tal como dice el libro.

El profesor levantó una ceja, tomando su varita que estaba sobre el velador.

—Hay ciertas cosas que pueden ser mejoradas en ese libro. _¡Accio Moste Potente Potions!_

Severus levantó una mano y esperó que el libro que Hermione había dejado sobre la mesa se moviera. Pero no se movió.

—Oh. —Hermione dejó caer su exclamación al comprender lo que sucedía.

—_¡Accio Moste Potente Potions!_

Nada.

El profesor se dejó caer sobre los cojines y cerró los ojos.

—¿Sabías de esto también?

—No. No creo que nadie supiera. Si madame Pomfrey lo hubiera sabido me lo hubiera dicho.

—Ni una palabra, ¿me entiendes?

Hermione dejó los frascos y se sentó en el borde de la cama. A cualquier otro paciente ella le hubiera tomado la mano para reconfortarlo, pero no a Severus.

—Todo esto debe ser temporal profesor. La incapacidad de caminar, la falta de... —las palabras murieron en su boca— He leído que en ocasiones, cuando un mago pasa por una situación como la suya, cuando hay una enfermedad grave, una depresión profunda, cualquier situación que acarree un estrés anormalmente grande, la magia puede abandonar al mago. Pero una vez superado el problema inicial la magia vuelve —susurró— debemos esperar, la magia volverá.

Aún hundido entre los cojines y con los párpados apretados, Severus habló entre dientes.

—¿Y si tiene que ver con la lesión de mi columna? ¿Me quedaré aquí para siempre, incapaz de caminar, incapaz de hacer magia?

Hermione sonrió. Había algo que ella sabía y él no,

—Profesor, usted es perfectamente capaz de caminar. —Él trató de incorporarse y hablar, súbitamente con los ojos desorbitados, pero ella lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho— Los medimagos curaron la lesión. Hubo una cierta inflamación de la médula espinal, inevitable, pero está todo corregido. Su cuerpo recuperará la habilidad para caminar en cuanto usted le de la orden. Pero para eso es usted quien debe ser consciente de que puede, y no sólo eso, sino que debe tener la _voluntad_ de hacerlo.

Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero no encontró las palabras y se quedó ahí, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Ella sonrió ante la escena. Un Snape aturdido no era una visión que hubiera tenido el placer de ver antes. Si lograba conseguir prestado un pensadero sería una linda imagen que mostrarle a los muchachos.

—Lo sé, profesor. No es algo común que les suceda a los magos. Los muggles sufren de estas cosas más a menudo. Ellos reciben ayuda psicológica, pero los magos no tenemos nada semejante. Así que tendrá que lidiar con esto usted solo. —Hermione se levantó para retirarse de la cama, pero sintió una garra de acero cerrándose sobre su muñeca, deteniéndola.

—Júreme, señorita Granger, que no le va a decir nada de esto a nadie. A nadie. Ni siquiera a sus... "amiguitos".

Sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en los de ella, dos pozos profundos, hipnóticos. Algo dentro de ella hizo clic. Él confiaba en ella, por increíble que pudiera parecer. Él estaba en sus manos ahora.

—Se lo juro, profesor. —Le contestó sosteniéndole la mirada y agregó— Y le juro que lo voy a ayudar a salir de ésta.

Severus suspiró aliviado. Podía confiar en la sabelotodo, siempre se las arreglaba para encontrar una solución a los problemas más difíciles. Se acomodó en los cojines y cerró los ojos, esperando a que la chica hiciera su trabajo.

Los días pasaban sin mayor variación. Daba lo mismo un jueves que un sábado, ella siempre estaba cerca. Y cuando no estaba, la extrañaba. Se había acostumbrado al sonido de su voz, a su quieta presencia mientras estudiaba silenciosa en un rincón. Ella le traía libros y galletas de chocolate, que eran ambos su debilidad. Y aunque él no hablaba mucho, la dejaba parlotear su gusto cuando dejaba de estudiar. No es que hablara de cosas sin importancia, ella no era como sus coetáneas que habrían hablado de chicos o moda; ella más bien hablaba de libros, hechizos, pociones, y del futuro que le esperaba como medimaga. Gracias a ella conoció a algunos autores muggle que de otro modo habría despreciado, y se sintió particularmente conmovido al leer la "Balada de la Cárcel de Reading" de Oscar Wilde.*

Y una mañana, al acercarse a curar su herida (que se había reducido, pero no cerrado), él notó algo particular en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de ella.

—¡Señorita Granger! —le dijo con un fingido tono de admiración mientras le sujetaba la mano contra su voluntad— Noto algo distinto en esta mano. ¿Un rubí? Qué Gryffindor. ¿Potter?

—Ron. —Le corrigió ella retirando su mano suavemente, con la mirada baja. "¿Modestia?" Pensó Severus. "No", se corrigió, "no es modestia, ¡es vergüenza!"

—No me había contado que tenía un novio tan en serio.

—No me pareció apropiado.

—¿Cuándo será el feliz acontecimiento?

—Después de los ÉXTASIS.

Severus arqueó su ceja izquierda.

—Pronto, entonces. Muy pronto. ¿Hay algún apuro en particular?

Hermione se sintió indignada por la indirecta.

—¡No estoy embarazada! —chilló.

—¿Y cuál es el apuro, entonces? Son muy jóvenes todavía, y por alguna razón usted no encaja en el perfil de las muchachitas que quieren casarse apenas terminan el colegio.

—Ron... Le han ofrecido un puesto en los Chudley Cannons y quiere comenzar su propia familia. Sueña con tener hijos y...

—¿Y su entrenamiento en San Mungo? ¿Y sus sueños de convertirse en una investigadora?

Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de contestar.

—Puedo hacer todo eso. Aunque tal vez los hijos deberán esperar un poco.

—Y por supuesto, él está de acuerdo con todo eso.

Hermione guardó silencio. Snape se rió por lo bajo.

—Yo que usted esperaría un poco más antes de atar el lazo.

—Usted... usted no es nadie para dar esa clase de consejos —dijo ella temblando de rabia—, usted ha esperado demasiado, por lo visto. No conozco a ninguna señora Snape y dudo que alguna vez la vaya a conocer.

La sonrisa sarcástica murió en los labios de Severus.

—Usted no tiene ni la menor idea de las razones por las cuales yo he decidido no formar una familia, señorita Granger. —Respondió en voz baja, con un tono amenazador que helaba la sangre y una mirada sombría. Pero Hermione se negó a sentirse intimidada. Le plantó cara, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y le habló tratando de imitar el mismo tono de voz.

—Vi sus memorias, señor. Harry me las mostró.

Snape estaba furioso de que esa chiquilla lo hubiera cogido en su propia trampa. Y de que no se sintiera intimidada con su mejor tono de amenaza.

—Le agradecería que no me hablara del tema nunca más. —Concluyó sin romper el contacto visual. Al menos en eso no se dejaría vencer.

—Igualmente, señor. —Contestó ella con una sonrisa forzada.

Y no hablaron más del tema. Pero Severus estaba convencido de que Hermione cometería el peor error de su vida casándose con Ronald Weasley. Por una parte, el muchacho estaba lejos de pertenecer a la misma categoría intelectual de Granger. Por supuesto, el muchacho tenía una mente analítica formidable, pero la sed de conocimientos de Hermione la situaba en otro nivel. Y pensándolo mejor, no había otro muchacho en Hogwarts que pudiera estar a su nivel. Un Ravenclaw, tal vez, pero los Ravenclaw carecían del espíritu y la valentía que exudaba ella por cada poro de su cuerpo. Y pensar que pronto estaría llena de críos pelirrojos, preocupada de cambiar pañales y cocinar... ¡qué desperdicio, por Merlín! Cualquier tonta podría parir diez críos y alimentarlos, pero... qué desperdicio. Severus se encogía de hombros mentalmente cada vez que el pensamiento lo asaltaba, diciéndose a sí mismo que si era eso lo que ella quería para su vida, pues entonces estaba bien. Pero él sabía que no era eso lo que ella realmente quería... y le molestaba como una piedra en el zapato. Bueno, asumiendo que usara zapatos...

Hermione por su parte estaba preocupada de otras cosas. El profesor no estaba haciendo ningún progreso, y a ese paso se pasaría el resto de su vida tumbado en esa cama, incapaz de hacer magia o caminar.

"Tengo que sacarlo de ahí", pensaba ella, desesperada. El quedarse encerrado en esa habitación sólo lo estaba condenando a perpetuar su estado depresivo. Tal vez si lo llevaba a su antiguo laboratorio de pociones recuperaría las ganas de moverse, de hacer algo por sí mismo... pero cómo moverlo. No le iba a echar un _movilicorpus _y a llevarlo flotando por medio Hogwarts, al menos no si quería llegar a vieja. Sabía que el profesor moriría antes de soportar semejante humillación, demasiado parecida a su experiencia con los merodeadores, aun cuando no estuviera flotando cabeza abajo. Tendría que hablar con el profesor Flitwick...

Y así fue como Hermione se presentó una mañana en la habitación del profesor Snape llevando...

—¿Qué rayos es eso, señorita Granger?

Hermione chasqueó su lengua.

—Profesor... una mente analítica como la suya... cualquiera diría que podría llegar a una conclusión por sí mismo.

—¡¿Una silla de ruedas?!

Pero no era una silla de ruedas común y corriente, como la de los muggles. En primer lugar era una maravillosa pieza de carpintería, confeccionada en madera de ébano, con hermosos tallados y primorosamente tapizada de chintz color granate con volutas de dorado oscuro. Y estaba encantada para subir y bajar escaleras y cualquier obstáculo que se pusiera en el camino. También estaba encantada para obedecer la voluntad mágica de quien la usara, pero... tendrían que prescindir de esa característica por el momento.

—¿Qué le pasó, Granger, se golpeó la cabeza, se cayó de la escoba? No voy a utilizar semejante cachivache. Lléveselo, no quiero verlo.

—Bueno, y entonces, ¿qué pretende hacer, profesor? ¿Quedarse tumbado en esa cama por el resto de sus días? —Exclamó ella exasperada, las manos en la cintura, irguiéndose amenazadoramente sobre él. Severus se quedó atónito, nunca ningún estudiante había tenido el coraje de enfrentarlo así. Pero tampoco se iba a dejar regañar por una aprendiza... o por nadie.

Se sentó rápidamente en la cama, poniendo su mejor cara de vampiro amargado y su tono de voz más intimidante.

—¡No voy a pasearme por ahí en esa cosa para que los alumnos se rían de mí!

—¡Noticias, profesor! ¡Los alumnos siempre se han reído de usted y no dejarán de hacerlo! Y eso usted lo sabe perfectamente. —Hermione se detuvo y lo miró directo a los ojos, a pocos centímetros de su cara.— Murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras, estúpido grasoso, ¡_Batman_!...

—¡BASTA, GRANGER! —Aulló él, tapándole la boca con la mano**, frustrado de no poder hacer nada más para detenerla. La muchacha ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en nada, simplemente agarró esa mano y la quitó de su boca.

—¡No es como si no lo supiera! —escupió con rabia— y a nadie le importa un comino si usted camina, se arrastra, vuela o duerme colgado de la barra del ropero.

—¡¿Y entonces por qué le importa a usted?!

—¡Es una excelente pregunta, profesor, no veo por qué debería importarme si ni siquiera a usted le importa! —Bufó y luego respiró profundo para calmarse.— No debería importarme. Pero me importa —concluyó con tristeza.

El silencio cayó como una piedra entre los dos. No había nada más que decirse en ese momento. Severus se sentía aturdido de pensar que por lo menos para alguien era importante si vivía o se pudría en un pozo. Pero Hermione se sentía derrotada e impotente.

Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso cansino y tomó su bolso con libros del suelo. Haciendo de tripas corazón, Severus preguntó:

—¿Hasta mañana, señorita Granger?

Hermione se detuvo un momento y lo pensó. No tenía idea de lo que haría. Y salió de la habitación sin voltearse ni despedirse.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

**Notas de la autora:**

* La Balada de la Cárcel de Reading fue la obra más conmovedora de Oscar Wilde, quien la escribió mientras cumplía una condena de dos años de trabajos forzados por el delito de sodomía. Después de escribir esto jamás pudo escribir ni una sola palabra más (literariamente, claro), y al poco tiempo murió.

_Ya no llevaba la guerrera roja  
pues -la sangre y el vino rojos son,  
y sangre y vino reteñían sus manos  
cuando a él con la muerta se le halló,  
con la mísera muerta que él amara  
y a la que él en su lecho asesinó._

Si usan un poquito la imaginación sabrán por qué a Severus lo conmovió tanto este poema.

** Jajajaja... apuesto a que creían que la iba a callar con un beso... no, no, no... Severus es un poco más complejo que eso, niñas.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola mis queridos lectores. _

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me encanta recibirlos, me suben el ánimo y la autoestima, y ciertamente, las ganas de seguir escribiendo. Gracias a todos aquellos que me han puesto en su lista de autor favorito, historia favorita, etc. Y gracias a Dinha Prince por traducir esta ilusión al portugués._

_Saludos a mi gemela malvada Sayuri Hasekura... ¿ya leyeron Perdidos? _

_Por supuesto, el mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la incomparable JKR, pero el resto pertenece a mi desviada imaginación._

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

La noche después de la discusión con Snape fue una verdadera pesadilla para Hermione. Se fue directo a la cama sin cenar —como si pudiera echarse a la boca algo que sin que le supiera a aserrín— y diciendo que se sentía muy cansada cerró las cortinas del dosel de su cama y les echó un hechizo de imperturbabilidad, más un hechizo silenciador.

—¿Parvati? —Probó si la podían escuchar primero— ¡¡PARVATIII!! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y no obtuvo respuesta. Genial, nadie podría oírla, ahora sí que podría entregarse a su rabieta sin que pensaran que se había vuelto loca.

—¡Maldito... bastardo... grasiento... ingrato... aaargh, maldito! —Gritó mientras golpeaba la almohada al ritmo de sus insultos.— ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por él! ¡Nadie más quería estar cerca de él, y pensar que yo sacrifiqué mis clases para acompañarlo!

Y siguió rezongando así hasta que se dio cuenta de que había marcas de goterones en la almohada. Estaba llorando de rabia, de impotencia. "Cálmate, Hermione", se dijo, "él no se merece tu llanto. Murciélago."

La mañana siguiente no fue buena tampoco. Después de una noche intranquila llena de sueños incoherentes sobre su profesor, se levantó con un descomunal dolor de cabeza y los ojos hinchados.

—¿Mione? —Le preguntó Ron al verla en ese estado en la mesa común del desayuno. Acercándose a ella tomó su mano y la apretó amorosamente contra su pecho.— ¿Te sientes bien? Pareces enferma.

Hermione retiró su mano de ahí un tanto incómoda, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a las manifestaciones de afecto de Ron... se sentía extraño.

—Sólo tuve una mala noche, no te preocupes.

—De verdad que te ves enferma, Hermione —rebatió Harry preocupado, tocándole la frente—. Al menos no parece que tengas fiebre...

—No es nada, sólo tuve pesadillas anoche. Creo que necesito descansar un poco —dijo tomando un par de tostadas y levantándose de la mesa.

—Descansa, Mione. —Le recomendó Ron y ella sólo asintió, retirándose de nuevo al dormitorio.

Harry se quedó mirando a Ron con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Qué? —Reclamó él, con la boca llena.

—No te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Hermione nunca ha sido buena para mentir. En serio, Ron, vas a casarte con ella ¿y aún no la conoces?

—Sólo está cansada... debe ser que pasa demasiado tiempo con Snape, debe ser agotador.

—Piensa lo que quieras, yo sé que algo le pasa. Está extraña, ni siquiera hizo el intento de ir a ver a Snape o de ir a la biblioteca.

—¿Sabes algo Harry? —Preguntó Ron con suficiencia. —Creo que tanto resolver misterios para derrotar a Voldemort te dejó los sesos fritos. Vamos, es sábado por la mañana y hace un día precioso. No podemos dejarlo pasar sin al menos jugar un partido de quidditch.

Harry accedió, naturalmente, pero decidió mantener un ojo puesto sobre su amiga. No le gustaba para nada el aspecto que tenía.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, sin embargo, para el almuerzo ella no se veía ni un poquito mejor, y se dedicó a mover la comida de un lado al otro del plato, tomando vasos y vasos de jugo de calabaza como si estuviera deshidratada. Ron, por su parte, parecía completamente ajeno al estado de su prometida, hablando alegremente sobre su prometedor futuro como guardián de los Chudley Cannons, y para integrar a Hermione, le decía cosas como "y entonces saludaré a la multitud y tú estarás en el apartado para las esposas de los jugadores y te enviaré un beso", a lo que ella respondía con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Irás con nosotros esta noche a Hogsmeade? —Le preguntó Neville. Siendo ya todos mayores de edad y estando en un programa especial fuera del curso, los alumnos gozaban de una libertad total para ir y venir a su antojo, sin mayor limitación que la de no hacer demasiado escándalo, y estaban aprovechando esa oportunidad para salir a divertirse tan seguido como podían.

—Gracias, pero creo que me quedaré estudiando... aún no he podido hacer que esa poción antihemorrágica espese correctamente...

Eso fue lo que decidió a Harry a ir a la enfermería a averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Todos tenían problemas con la poción antihemorrágica, pero la de Hermione era lejos la mejor del grupo. Había algo más... por supuesto que era muy propio de Hermione buscar la perfección, pero él podía notar cuando ella estaba mintiendo.

Se escabulló después del almuerzo para ir a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey parecía estar muy preocupada por Hermione.

—Sé que la muchacha ha tenido mucha más paciencia que las demás enfermeras y no tengo derecho alguno a pedir más de ella, pero... ella ha sido la única capaz de manejar al profesor Snape. Y sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ellos, él parece estar arrepentido. Bueno, a su modo. Ha preguntado varias veces por ella hoy... y ya sabes cómo es él.

Después de una incómoda entrevista con Snape, Harry decidió ir a hablar con su amiga. La encontró acurrucada en un sillón en la sala común, vacía a esa hora, pues todos estaban en los terrenos del colegio o en Hogsmeade, disfrutando del hermoso día de verano. Tenía un libro abierto entre sus manos, pero no lo estaba leyendo. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Vengo de la enfermería —comenzó a hablar despacio, tratando de encontrar la manera de llegar al tema sin que ella se pusiera a la defensiva, aunque sin lograrlo del todo.— ¿Discutiste con él, verdad?

—Harry... —dijo ella poniendo una mano sobre la de él— estoy tan cansada, tan cansada. Parece que no estoy logrando nada con él. Ni siquiera he podido cerrar su maldita herida...

—Mione...

—Lo sé, Harry, no es mi culpa. Pero siento que ya no soy útil ni requerida allá. Ya no.

—En eso te equivocas. Snape ha estado preguntando por ti.

Hermione arqueó la ceja izquierda, en un gesto adquirido por las "malas juntas".

—Ve y dale una oportunidad. ¿Sabes? Hay algo que aprendí en la guerra: hagas lo que hagas, jamás podrás salvarlos a todos. No importa cuánto te esfuerces, siempre habrá cosas que estén fuera de tu alcance. Somos magos, Mione, pero al final del día... seguimos siendo humanos. Ten eso en mente y ve a darle una segunda oportunidad a Snape. Por lo que he oído, eres la única que ha sido capaz de manejarlo.

Las palabras de Harry daban vueltas y más vueltas en la cabeza de Hermione, como peces en una pecera redonda. Se quedó toda la tarde reflexionando en el sillón de la sala común, consumida en la duda de si ir o no a la enfermería. ¿Valía la pena tanto esfuerzo?

El reloj de la sala común de Gryffindor dio las cuatro, las cinco, la seis de la tarde. Se saltó la cena, incapaz de probar bocado. A las siete y media ya no pudo luchar más contra la angustia de sentir que no estaba en el lugar donde debería estar. Fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa para tratar de verse menos deprimente y enfiló hacia la enfermería.

Poppy la recibió con una enorme sonrisa. La medibruja le había tomado bastante cariño a la muchacha.

—¡Hermione! Sabía que vendrías. Aunque estaba empezando a tener mis dudas... pero hablaremos después. Hay alguien que te está esperando.

Hermione se dirigió a la habitación del enfermo y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida: Un Snape totalmente vestido en su clásico atuendo negro sentado en la silla de ruedas leyendo las Obras Completas de Oscar Wilde.

Al escuchar sus pasos adentrándose en la habitación, Severus levantó la vista y dejó el libro a un lado. Se quedaron mirando un momento en un incómodo silencio. Finalmente, ella se atrevió a hablar.

—Pensé...

—Ni media palabra sobre el asunto, señorita Granger. —La interrumpió él.

Hermione sólo pudo sonreír y asentir. No esperaba que el profesor quisiera hablar sobre su derrota en la batalla de voluntades que habían sostenido. Le bastaba con saber que había ganado, no necesitaba restregárselo en la cara.

—¿Le gustaría dar un paseo por los terrenos del castillo?

—Estoy más que cansado de los terrenos del castillo, después de más de veinte años recorriéndolos. No. Creo que preferiría ir a Hogsmeade esta vez.

—Pero la mayoría de los estudiantes está allá... es sábado...

—Eso es algo inevitable después de todo. Más tarde o más temprano se enterarán de... mi condición. Asumiendo que usted no se lo ha contado a sus amigos ya.

—Ni una sola palabra, profesor, tal y como se lo prometí —respondió ella con aire ofendido.

—Vamos pues, señorita Granger, necesito urgente un vaso de whisky de fuego... y algo me dice que lo voy a necesitar aún más una vez que salgamos de aquí.

Y así se pusieron sus capas y salieron de la enfermería, Hermione con una sonrisa gigante y Severus con una mirada que amenazaba con pulverizar al primero que hiciera el más mínimo comentario sobre sus circunstancias. Magia o no magia, seguía siendo Severus Snape.

Después de atravesar los terrenos del colegio se aparecieron fuera de Las Tres Escobas. El local estaba casi lleno, bullicioso en una noche de sábado como era de esperarse. Pero apenas la silla de ruedas comenzó a deslizarse por el piso del local se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Podía escucharse los vasos chocar contra la madera de las mesas, algún carraspeo nervioso, algún murmullo rápidamente silenciado. Madame Rosmerta dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volteó para averiguar la causa del extraño silencio.

—¡Profesor Snape! —Lo saludó con un tono forzadamente jovial.— Qué alegría de verlo más recuperado al fin. Es un honor tener a un _héroe de guerra_ en mi establecimiento. —Agregó remarcando las palabras como si quisiera establecer que era ampliamente bienvenido en el local y nadie debería discutirlo.— Por aquí, por favor.

Rosmerta los acomodó en una mesa en un rincón tranquilo y el bullicio normal comenzó de nuevo. Al parecer su reaparición en público no iba a ser tan terrible después de todo.

—¿Qué les traigo?

—Yo quiero un vaso de whisky de fuego. Doble. Y la señorita... —inquirió mirándola.

—Una cerveza de mantequilla. —Respondió ella rápidamente sin pensarlo siquiera.

—¿Cerveza de mantequilla? Pensaba que me había dicho que ya no era una niña. ¿Cuántos años tiene, once?

Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a beber alcohol. Nunca le había llamado la atención en realidad, y las pocas veces que lo había probado había pensado que el sabor era poco atractivo. Pero en vista de que el profesor estaba picando su orgullo de persona adulta...

—Cerveza entonces. —Se decidió. Por lo menos la cerveza tenía una baja graduación alcohólica o al menos eso había leído... ni pensar en un whisky de fuego u otra cosa.

Severus le sonrió —o por lo menos esa fue su intención, no estaba acostumbrado a practicar la sonrisa— y casi se echa a reír abiertamente cuando vio la cara de su joven enfermera en el momento en que Rosmerta puso frente a ella una jarra de una pinta* de cerveza.

—¿Todo esto es para mí? —Preguntó en un susurro.

—Salud, señorita Granger. —Brindó Severus alegremente, pero luego pareció recordar algo, su rostro se endureció y su tono se hizo más sombrío.— Por el fin de la guerra y el comienzo de nuestras vidas.

Al principio no hablaron mucho, pero a medida que Hermione bebía su cerveza, la lengua se le fue desatando. No tuvo que beber mucho para llegar a eso, sin embargo; casi no había comido nada ese día excepto por jugo de calabaza, y esto sumado a su falta de experiencia con la bebida hizo que el alcohol se le fuera rápidamente a la cabeza.

—Nos están mirando, profesor. Me pregunto qué dirán de nosotros... —le decía entre risitas.

Severus por su parte estaba divertido de verla así. Por supuesto que habría odiado a cualquier otra persona en ese estado compartiendo la mesa con él, pero esto era distinto, de alguna forma que no lograba comprender. Ella siempre había sido más bien seria y cohibida en su presencia, pero ahora no parecía poder callarse más que para darle otro sorbo a su jarra, y se veía encantadora con sus mejillas rojas y su sonrisa amplia. "¿Encantadora? ¿De dónde viene eso? Ah, debe ser el whisky de fuego el que también me está haciendo efecto" pensó sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni borrar esa media sonrisa de su cara.

—... y nosotros pensamos que era usted el que estaba embrujando a Harry para que se cayera de la escoba y... ¡le prendí fuego! —confesó tontamente entre risitas, escondiendo la cara entre las manos y separando un poco los dedos para poder ver la reacción de su profesor. Snape quería enojarse con ella, realmente _quería_ hacerlo, pero aunque buscó dentro de sí la ira, no fue capaz de encontrarla, y levantó el vaso de whisky hasta sus labios para esconder su sonrisa.

—Oooh, profesor... tengo que ir al baño, pero no sé si seré capaz de levantarme... ¡me pesan las pier... —¡_hic_!— nas!

Al verla caminar tambaleándose, Severus se dio cuenta de que la cerveza había hecho más efecto del que había creído. Tendrían que volver a Hogwarts de inmediato... y rezar para que Minerva no se enterara jamás de que él era el culpable de embriagar a su alumna favorita, o lo convertiría en una rata y lo tendría de mascota en una jaula en su despacho.

Al volver, ella se sentó pesadamente en su silla y apoyó la cabeza en las manos, mirando la mesa. Parecía a punto de quedarse dormida.

—Granger... ¡Granger! ¿Se siente bien?

—No... —¡_hic_!— no del todo...

—¿Puede caminar?

—Creo que sí...

—Vamos, Granger, cabeza en alto, nos iremos tan dignamente como llegamos, no les daremos más motivos para hablar de los que ya tienen. —La animó Severus mientras dejaba unas monedas sobre la mesa.

Y así salieron de Las Tres Escobas, aunque Hermione más que empujar la silla se iba apoyando en ella. Apenas salieron a la calle silenciosa, Severus la reprendió, aunque no demasiado duramente. Parte de la culpa era de él y lo sabía.

—Demonios, Granger, ¿no sabe cuándo parar?

—Nunca antes había bebido... y tampoco comí mucho hoy. —Confesó la muchacha no sin cierta vergüenza.

—Debió habérmelo dicho antes. Podríamos haberle pedido algo de comer a Rosmerta. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, no podemos volver. Tendremos que ir caminando hasta Hogwarts, ni hablar de aparecernos, si apenas se puede tener en pie lo más seguro es que nos partiría por la mitad.

—Lo siento, profesor...

El aire nocturno pareció afectar a la pobre muchacha, y en un momento en medio de su marcha hacia el castillo tuvo que detenerse y desaparecer detrás de un árbol para vaciar su estómago. "Genial", pensó Severus, "Minerva me va a cortar los..."

Probablemente el dios Baco los protegió ese día, pues fueron capaces de llegar al castillo por sus propios medios, y luego llegaron a la enfermería sin que nadie los notara. Con unos cuantos hechizos, Hermione ayudó al profesor a ponerse su pijama y acostarse en la cama. Y fue lo último que pudo hacer, pues con un gran bostezo se sentó en la cama al lado de Severus, parpadeó un par de veces tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos y por fin se rindió. Con un "Merlín, estoy exhausta" apoyó la cabeza en la almohada... y se durmió.

—¿Granger? ¡Granger! —El tono de voz de Severus se hacía cada vez más agudo.— ¡Hermione! —Exclamó por fin remeciéndola, el pánico apoderándose de él.— ¡No puedes dormirte aquí!

Pero Hermione no hizo más que dar un gruñido y acomodarse mejor a su lado. Dándose por vencido, Severus la cubrió con las mantas y murmuró "Seré una rata negra y flaca, de seguro".

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

*Pinta: Medida que equivale en Inglaterra a poco menos de 600 ml.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola, queridos lectores._

_Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Me salió un poco más largo, pero la alternativa era cortarlo antes, y dejarlos con gusto a poco... jamás._

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios._

_Gracias Sayuri, mi gemela malvada, por ayudarme con los agujeros y las musas estancadas. _

_Y gracias a JKR por haber escrito Harry Potter, y sobre todo por habernos dado a Severus y permiso para que juguemos con él._

_June Magic._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo V**

La claridad de la mañana de verano comenzaba a amenazar con romper la noche, y Hermione y Severus estaban profundamente dormidos en la misma cama.

Cálido. Cómodo.

Hermione se removió un poco, pero él la apretó contra su cuerpo, la espalda de ella contra el pecho de él, las manos en la cintura.

En la feliz inconsciencia del sueño, Severus sentía que era maravilloso tener a una mujer dormida entre sus brazos. Jamás había experimentado tal cosa antes, en primer lugar porque era poco seguro para un espía, y en segundo lugar —pero no menos importante— porque no había encontrado a nadie que en realidad hubiera querido dormir con él. Sexo, tal vez, pero quedarse a dormir en sus brazos era otra cosa completamente distinta, implicaba una intimidad, qué irónico, mayor a la que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecer a las mujeres con las que había tenido sexo, y mayor a la que ellas estaban dispuestas a ofrecerle a él. Pero ahora estaba dormido, y mientras su mente descansaba, su cuerpo la buscaba, su nariz se enterraba en su nuca para olerla, sus manos buscaban la suavidad de la piel de su cintura bajo la blusa... y nada más, porque el resto de su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar, excepto por un _no tan pequeño detalle_ que había permanecido dormido desde su encuentro con Nagini y ahora había elegido el momento para volver a despertarse. Ah, todo era tan cálido, tan suave, tan perfecto.

Hermione, también perdida en las profundidades del sueño, se apretaba contra ese cuerpo maravilloso que la envolvía y la acariciaba. En su sueño él era Ron, pero no se sentía en absoluto como Ron. Cuando estaba con él, las cosas no se sentían ni la mitad de bien... pero era un sueño, y en los sueños las cosas no son como en la realidad. Las pocas veces que habían dormido juntos se habían sentido incómodos, incapaces de encontrar una manera de que sus cuerpos encajaran correctamente para permitirles dormirse, les sobraban codos, rodillas, él le tiraba del pelo al rodearla con un brazo... y al final habían terminado durmiendo cada quien por su lado, aunque ella habría deseado que la sujetara así, las manos grandes sosteniéndola firmemente por la cintura, apretándola posesivamente contra su cuerpo y ¡ah! la evidencia física de su deseo. Hermione no se consideraba fea, pero tampoco creía que fuera especialmente deseable, por lo que secretamente le gustaba saber que era capaz de producir esa reacción en un hombre. Deleitándose en las sensaciones de su sueño, se apretó contra ese bulto, provocando un gemido en los labios de su supuesto amante onírico.

Perfecto.

Ninguno de los dos quería despertarse de ese sueño exquisito. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar ir la calidez a la que se aferraban.

Hermione se volteó para abrazarlo, entrelazando sus piernas con las de él. ¡Circe! Parecían que estaba hechos a medida el uno para el otro, así de bien encajaban sus cuerpos. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y dejó sus manos vagar sobre su torso, lentamente, con un delicioso abandono.

Cuando la luz comenzaba a brillar por la ventana, un pájaro se posó en el alféizar y comenzó a cantar con fuerza. Ambos lo oyeron y reconociendo que estaban despertando, gruñeron al unísono. "No..." rezongó Severus, y la chica, reconociendo la voz y que su supuesto "amante onírico" no había desaparecido al despertar, abrió los ojos sobresaltada, para encontrarse cara a cara con su ex profesor de pociones.

—¡¡¡AAAAAAHHH!!! —gritó con voz aguda, saltando de la cama.

—¡Shhh! ¡Señorita Granger, cálmese! —imploró Severus, temeroso de que pudieran oírlo. Pero Hermione sólo recordaba que la noche anterior se había emborrachado y...

—¡Merlín, Merlín, Merlín, qué hicimos!

—Nada del otro mundo... —comenzó a explicarle él, pero ella malinterpretó sus palabras.

—¡¿Cómo que nada del otro mundo?! ¡Cómo que...!

—¡Shhh, cállese, me refiero a que usted se quedó dormida y punto! ¡Mírese! Está usando esa ropa muggle que es lo más cercano que conozco a una armadura —dijo señalándole los jeans que llevaba debajo de la túnica— y no puedo hacer magia, así que no hay forma de que se la haya sacado y vuelto a poner. Y además, por si no lo recuerda, tampoco puedo hacer nada de la cintura para abajo. —Era mentira, era consciente de que había tenido una erección, la primera después de su lesión, y daba gracias a los dioses por eso, pero no era el momento de mencionarla.

Este detalle tampoco pasó desapercibido para ella, recordaba haberse apretado contra ese bulto... oh, pero para que efectivamente hubiera sucedido algo de naturaleza sexual, entonces ella tendría que haberse montado sobre... "¡Hermione, no entres ahí!" Se regañó a sí misma, ruborizándose intensamente al ver hacia dónde habían volado sus pensamientos.

Y entonces de pronto, una vez pasado el golpe de adrenalina, la resaca irrumpió en ella como si le hubieran dado un hachazo en la cabeza.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó sosteniéndosela con ambas manos.— Juro que no volveré a tomar alcohol nunca más...

—Sí, sí, sí, una poción contra la resaca le quitará pronto esa idea, pero por lo que más quiera, señorita Granger, _váyase_.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos. Ron. Todos la habían visto en Las Tres Escobas con Snape. Y no había llegado a dormir a la torre de Gryffindor. Oh, no, iba a tener mucho qué explicarle... y salió corriendo de ahí, con la esperanza de llegar antes de que las chicas del dormitorio despertaran.

Snape la vio desaparecer por la puerta y rodó hacia el centro de la cama, buscando la tibieza de su cuerpo que ya comenzaba a desvanecerse, y el aroma de su pelo que había quedado impregnado en la funda de la almohada.

"Lily", pensó, tratando de buscar el recuerdo del amor de su vida. Quería ponerla en el lugar de Hermione, imaginarse que había sido ella la mujer que había compartido la cama con él, la mujer a la que había sujetado contra su pecho. Pero la chiquilla no era Lily, y lo sabía demasiado bien. Eran demasiado distintas. Y de alguna u otra forma, sentía que su deuda con ella había quedado saldada al haber cuidado de su hijo con su propia vida. Se dio cuenta de que finalmente, después de tantos años y tantas penas, la estaba dejando ir... pero no quería. Quería aferrarse a su recuerdo, quería amarla hasta el día de su muerte, quería serle fiel aun cuando estuviera muerta, quería... pero lo que uno quiere y lo que uno puede son cosas distintas. "Lily, ¿qué me está pasando? ¿Lo sabes tú, acaso?" Pensó enterrando la cara en la almohada, aspirando profundamente el leve aroma a jazmín que quedaba en la tela. Y se quedó dormido otra vez.

"Gracias a los dioses", pensó Hermione al entrar en el dormitorio, las chicas seguían dormidas. Pero antes de que ella se diera cuenta, alguien salió a recibirla alegremente.

—¡MIAUUU! —Protestó su gato al sentir una de sus patas aplastadas por el pie de su ama. Ella contuvo la respiración esperando que nadie se hubiera despertado.

—¿Hermione eres tú? —Preguntó abriendo un ojo Lavender.— ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupadas. Todo el mundo andaba comentando que estuviste bebiendo con Snape en Las Tres Escobas, y que él estaba en una silla de ruedas...

"¡Maldito Crookshanks!" pensó ella al ver que sus planes se habían desmoronado por culpa de su mascota.

—Ah, eh... tenía que cuidarlo y... —respondió tratando de disculparse e inventar algo, pero luego suspiró aliviada al ver que su compañera se había vuelto a quedar dormida. Eso le daría tiempo de inventarse una coartada. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, ¿quién iba a creerse que había dormido con Snape? Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Ya se le ocurriría algo, por ahora sólo quería dormir un rato más. Pero al cerrar los ojos buscando conciliar el sueño, el recuerdo de unos brazos sujetándola firmemente por la cintura se apoderó de su mente. Trató de luchar contra él ("_Por Merlín, Hermione, es SNAPE_."), pero finalmente se dijo que nadie se enteraría jamás, así que podía relajarse un poco y disfrutar del recuerdo. Después de todo, todo el mundo tiene algún placer culpable.

Cuando volvió a despertar las chicas ya se habían levantado, así que se tomó u tiempo para arreglarse y salir a la sala común. Ya se había perdido el desayuno, pero no le importó, sólo necesitaba una poción para la resaca y estaría como nueva otra vez.

—Hola, Hermione. Te ves un poquito ojerosa. ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

La muchacha sintió que su estómago daba un brinco. Harry la estaba esperando, y donde estaba Harry siempre estaba...

—Hola, Harry. ¿Dónde está Ron? —Preguntó de inmediato al no verlo a su lado.

—Fue a Hogsmeade a hacer unas compras de emergencia. Quería regalarte chocolates, pero olvidamos pasar por la tienda. No le digas que yo te dije, se supone que es una sorpresa. Pero eso no es lo importante. Todo el mundo te vio en Las Tres Escobas, bebiendo cerveza con Snape —dijo bajando el tono de voz en la última frase—. Y no llegaste a dormir sino hasta esta mañana.

Hermione buscó desesperadamente una excusa, pero miró a su amigo a los ojos y supo de inmediato que no podría mentirle, no a él. Además, ¿por qué se sentía tan culpable? Después de todo lo que había sucedido era un accidente. Un desafortunado accidente.

Se sentaron en un sofá en la vacía sala, y hablando en susurros se lo contó todo.

Todo menos que Snape y ella habían dormido abrazados y _le había gustado._

—Ron me va a matar. Y va a matar al profesor Snape por haberme hecho beber. O más bien tratará de matarlo y terminará muerto él.

—Tranquila, Ron no tiene idea. Nadie tiene el valor de decírselo. Pero tú deberías, después de todo, es tu novio y se van a casar pronto.

Hermione se dio cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras. La confianza y la sinceridad eran las bases de una relación. ¿Dónde estaba su confianza en su novio? En algún lugar recóndito debía estar, porque por ahora no era capaz de encontrarla. Tendría que hacer de tripas corazón y contarle lo que había sucedido. La versión censurada, al menos.

—¡Mione! —Exclamó Ron al entrar a la sala común. —Te he extrañado. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a tener que cuidar al murciélago? —Le preguntó y le plantó un gran beso, entregándole una caja de chocolates.— Hoy, al menos, no. Mamá nos espera en casa, van a ir Luna y los demás chicos. Y yo quiero estar contigo un rato.

—Gracias, Ron, no debiste... —dijo refiriéndose a la caja de chocolates.

—No, quiero mimar a mi novia. Y tal vez podríamos ir a darnos una vuelta por Grimmauld Place y... ya sabes...

Hermione miró a su alrededor y advirtió que Harry había desaparecido silenciosamente, para darle a los novios su espacio. Suspirando, se dio cuenta de que era el momento de contarle los eventos recientes a su novio.

Con mucha cautela, le fue narrando lo sucedido, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara mientras lo hacía. Al terminar su relato levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron y él se echó a reír.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tuviste que dormir con el murciélago! Pobrecita, seguro vas a tener pesadillas...

La muchacha sintió como el peso del secreto se desvanecía de su pecho. ¿Cómo había tenido miedo de hablar con Ron? Si el muchacho era un amor. Su amigo. Aliviada, abrió la caja de chocolates y se los comieron juntos.

***

—Creo que los bordes están un poco más cerrados —comentó Hermione mientras limpiaba la herida y cambiaba el vendaje—. Dentro de poco no me necesitará más a su lado. Snape sonrió sin ganas.

—Lamentablemente, no creo que eso sea posible, no sé arreglármelas solo sentado en esta silla.

—Profesor, pronto serán los ÉXTASIS y yo dejaré la escuela para siempre. Supongo que alguien más tendrá que cuidarlo. Yo... he superado largamente las horas de práctica que me asignaron en San Mungo. —No le gustaba recordárselo, pero sabía que tenía que dejarle en claro que no podría quedarse para siempre a su lado.

—Lo sé, señorita Granger, lo sé bien. Y no me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

Severus se movió en su silla y se acercó a un estante de libros. Habiendo salido a divertirse a Hogsmeade, Poppy consideró que ya estaba lo suficientemente sano como para volver a sus habitaciones, y ahí se encontraban en ese momento. Él tomó un cuaderno con aspecto maltratado por los años y se lo tendió a ella.

—¿Qué es esto? ¡Oh! —Exclamó al abrirlo y descubrir lo que en realidad era. Sus notas personales sobre la elaboración de pociones avanzadas.— Profesor, no puedo aceptar esto... es su trabajo, sus estudios, no puedo aprovecharme de esto...

—Acéptelo, niña tonta. No tendría tantos escrúpulos si estuviera impreso, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué diferencia hay entre esto y un libro? Es sólo un libro más _exclusivo_.

Hermione sintió el impulso de acercarse a él y besarlo en la mejilla para agradecerle. Pero se conformó con apretar el cuaderno contra su pecho.

—Gracias, profesor.

De más está decir que la muchacha estaba encantada con el regalo, y que sentía no merecerlo, pero le sacaría todo el partido posible. Cuando se lo mostró a los chicos ellos no podían cerrar la boca.

—¿_Snape_ te regaló sus notas? El veneno de la serpiente debió freírle el cerebro...

A decir verdad, desde la discusión horrible que habían tenido, el profesor había comenzado a comportarse un poco mejor con ella. No demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para no odiarlo. Pero claro, los muchachos jamás iban a creer que él estaba tratando de ser _amable_ con ella. Lo sabía ella y le bastaba. Y cada vez que miraba el viejo cuaderno sonreía.

Un par de días más tarde, habiendo sacado a la fuerza a su profesor a tomar el aire junto al lago, sentados a la sombra de un gran árbol, Hermione sacó el cuaderno y lo abrió en una oscura poción fortalecedora.

—Hoy me retiraré temprano, profesor. Quiero intentar hacer esta poción... otra vez.

—¿Está teniendo problemas? —Preguntó el profesor con su ceja izquierda levantada.— Tal vez no ha seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

—¡Lo hice! —saltó picada en su orgullo, y luego continuó bajando la voz, decepcionada— pero no quiere funcionar, no importa lo que haga.

—Vamos. Un poco más de aire fresco y mis pulmones colapsarán.

—¿Adónde?

—A mi laboratorio, señorita Granger, ¿dónde más? —respondió con tono cansado.

—¿Me va a ayudar a hacer la poción _Augeo_? ¿Por qué?

—Porque si sigue experimentando se va a quedar sin cabeza y yo sin enfermera.

—Pero...

—Cállese y empuje la silla, antes de que me arrepienta.

Hermione estaba sinceramente sorprendida. Snape no había vuelto a su laboratorio desde su encuentro con Nagini. Y sabía que no volvería a menos que pudiera caminar y hacer magia de nuevo, de otra forma no tendría sentido, pues no sería capaz de hacer pociones. Y sin embargo hacia allá iban.

Una vez que entraron, Severus le hizo un gesto amplio con la mano, dándole el permiso para comenzar.

—Adelante Granger, ilústreme sobre su versión de _Augeo._

Hermione comenzó a trabajar de inmediato, confiada en sus habilidades, pero pronto tuvo que detenerse, cuchillo en mano.

—No, no, no. Está tomando mal el cuchillo.

—Así he tomado siempre el cuchillo, es la forma correcta de hacerlo, tal y como aparece en el libro.

—Creí que usted sabía que ya había alcanzado el límite de lo que los libros pueden enseñarle, Granger. —Severus se acercó a la mesa, pero estando sentado no pudo alcanzar la altura que necesitaba para poder enseñarle su técnica de uso del cuchillo. —¿Qué espera, Granger? ¡Reduzca la altura de la mesa!

Hermione se apresuró a obedecer, pero entonces ella quedó en un pésimo nivel. Suspirando ruidosamente, Snape se acercó a ella por detrás con silla y todo, golpeándola detrás de sus rodillas con las propias, haciéndola caer sentada sobre su regazo. Ella chilló de sorpresa, pero él la hizo callar de inmediato.

—Tome, Granger, así. —Le puso el cuchillo en la mano y la guió con la propia. Comenzaron a cortar los gusanos de seda de una forma rítmica y metódica. Hermione no pudo evitar reír de la felicidad, ¡esas criaturas resbalosas no se habían dejado cortar así jamás!

Severus la oyó reír y algo hizo click dentro de él. El recuerdo de la noche en Las Tres Escobas lo asaltó. Recordó lo maravilloso que era oírla y verla reír. Y de pronto fue demasiado consciente de que ella estaba sentada en sus piernas, que él la sujetaba con su brazo izquierdo rodeando su cintura, y que su mano derecha sujetaba la de ella. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella, podía oler perfectamente el aroma a jazmín de su shampoo. Y como si no le pertenecieran, su brazo izquierdo la estrechó aún más contra sí, y su mano derecha apretó la mano de ella, deteniéndose por un segundo.

Hermione sintió que él estaba apretando el abrazo y su mano, y un gemido salió involuntariamente de sus labios. Una sensación desconocida la invadió de pies a cabeza, como un escalofrío, pero no era desagradable. Podía sentir el rostro de su profesor junto a su oreja, podía oírlo respirar... y deseó tener el valor suficiente para poder echar hacia atrás la cabeza un momento y dejarla caer sobre su hombro... ofrecerle su cuello... "Contrólate, Hermione", se dijo, y soltó la respiración que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

Cuando la oyó gemir, Severus casi pierde la cabeza. Jamás en su vida había sentido nada parecido por una estudiante. Pero deseó ser veinte años menor y tener el coraje para hacerle girar el rostro y besarla hasta hacerle perder el sentido. Acariciarla... poseerla... "Contrólate, Severus", se dijo también. "No eres un adolescente hormonal. Y ella es tu alumna. Y jamás se fijaría en ti tampoco."

"No es ya tu alumna, sólo la estás ayudando." Le dijo otra voz en su cabeza. "Y jamás sabrás si ella se fijaría en ti o no si no lo intentas."

_Continuará_.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola, queridas lectoras y querido lector:_

_Dado que me han mostrado su interés y yo he disfrutado tanto con esta historia, les tengo el nuevo capítulo antes de lo esperado. Agradezcan a mi gemela malvada Sayuri Hasekura por convencerme de ponerlo antes. Es un regalo de Navidad anticipado.  
_

_Gracias, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Me encantaría que todos los que tengan cuenta aquí se loguearan antes de dejar su comentario, así les puedo contestar personalmente._

_Cariños, _

_June Magic._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo VI**

Pero el momento pasó. Dos personas tan absolutamente sensatas como este par jamás se dejarían llevar por un arranque de sensaciones extrañas.

Hermione estaba inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, pero sin atreverse a mover un músculo. Largos segundos pasaron hasta que comprendieron que debían moverse para evitar una situación incómoda. Bueno, _más incómoda._

Fue él quien reaccionó primero:

—Ahora puede seguir usted sola.

Ella suspiró ruidosamente para despejar la mente y seguir trabajando. Por supuesto, obtuvo una perfecta _Augeo Vitalis_.

Pero no era la poción lo que la obsesionaba.

Todo el resto del día trató de mantenerse ocupada para no pensar, y se fue a acostar tarde con la idea de que al estar cansada se dormiría inmediatamente sin pensar en nada, pero se equivocó.

Pronto se vio en su cama, en medio de la oscuridad con las cortinas cerradas y la mirada clavada en el dosel. Recordando cada segundo. Cada movimiento. Cada sensación. Su mano izquierda trepó por su cintura para abrazarse a sí misma, instintivamente, imitando la forma en que había sido abrazada. Quería volver a sentir esa corriente eléctrica recorriéndola por completo, esa sensación de abandono, de entrega total.

Podría negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero sabía que eso no lo haría menos cierto: se sentía terriblemente atraída por un hombre que no sólo era mayor que ella diecinueve años, había sido su profesor y ahora era su paciente, sino que además era una de las personas más odiadas del mundo mágico, un ex mortífago. Y así y todo, no podía dejar de sentirse como una polilla atraída por el fuego: en peligro mortal, pero incapaz de resistirse. Gracias a Merlín iba a casarse pronto y eso la mantendría a salvo de caer en la tentación. Aunque... Ron era maravilloso, pero no le causaba esas reacciones tan viscerales cuando la abrazaba o le hacía el amor. Él siempre estaba demasiado ansioso, y aunque se esforzaba por complacerla, nunca lograba remecer el mundo de su novia ni arrancarle un grito de éxtasis. Pero sería un buen esposo, se decía a sí misma, tratando de convencerse de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. No se podía basar una relación —y menos aún un matrimonio— sólo en el sexo. Había cosas más importantes, como la amistad, y ellos eran amigos desde la infancia. Se conocían demasiado bien, eso les aseguraría una excelente convivencia. Tal vez el sexo mejoraría con el tiempo.

A Severus no le iba mejor. Después de que un elfo doméstico lo ayudara a acostarse, se quedó tendido en su cama con los ojos cerrados, pero en vez de que el sueño viniera a él venían las imágenes de esa tarde. Tal vez había estado demasiado tiempo sin una mujer y su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo algo de acción. Se decía a sí mismo que eso debía ser una reacción instintiva a la cercanía de una mujer joven. Pero también sabía que había algo más detrás de todo eso. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto verla reír? ¿Por qué quería hacerla sentirse feliz? Con sólo ver su cara al momento de recibir su regalo se había dado por pagado por "perder" sus valiosas notas personales. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de pronto adoraba el aroma a jazmín? ¿Por qué había pensado que ella "no se fijaría en él"?

Se recriminó por su estupidez. Ya no era un chiquillo y sin embargo estaba cometiendo los mismos errores que en su juventud. La última vez que había perseguido a una Gryffindor comprometida había metido la pata hasta el fondo y había pasado casi veinte años tratando de enmendar sus equivocaciones y con el corazón roto. Ni en broma iba a cometer el mismo error. Y en esta oportunidad tenía incluso menos posibilidades que la vez anterior, porque era diecinueve años mayor que ella, estaba postrado en una silla de ruedas, convertido en un squib y... si ya había sido poco agraciado en su juventud, los años no habían hecho nada por ayudarlo a mejorar su aspecto. Se rehusaba a convertirse en un patético viejo pretendiente de una jovencita, que perdería la poca dignidad que le quedaba cuando ella lo rechazara. Por suerte había detectado esta debilidad a tiempo, podría manejarla con un poco de fuerza de voluntad.

Sí, definitivamente era fuerza de voluntad lo que le hacía falta. Ya era hora de que dejara de ser un patético desvalido y volviera a ser Severus Snape, el terror de las mazmorras.

Ambos con sus decisiones tomadas, ella dispuesta a convertirse en la señora Weasley y él dispuesto a volver a ser Severus Snape, se encontraron como de costumbre. Y no dejaron ver que algo fuera de lo común había sucedido el día anterior.

***

Los estudiantes del programa especial del verano de Hogwarts se habían acostumbrado a la imagen de Hermione Granger empujando la silla de ruedas de Severus Snape por el castillo y sus alrededores, y ya nadie volteaba para mirarlos cuando pasaban. Quedaba menos de una semana para los ÉXTASIS y todos estaban estudiando frenéticamente, menos Hermione, quien estaba totalmente calmada y segura de obtener un buen resultado, calma proveniente no sólo de sus arduos años de estudio, sino también de su nueva adquirida madurez. El haberse enfrentado a la muerte, la suya y la de sus seres queridos, le había permitido adquirir una nueva perspectiva sobre las cosas. Severus había tratado de seguir ayudándola, pero no había mucho en qué ayudarla a superarse, la chica era realmente excepcional. Lamentaba que en ese programa no pudiera asignarle puntos como en un curso normal, porque de seguro habría ganado muchos.

Era una tarde apacible de jueves, sentados solos junto al lago bajo la sombra del gran árbol que se había convertido en su lugar favorito, ambos sumergidos en la lectura de sus respectivos libros y compartiendo el silencio cómodamente, cuando una lechuza se les acercó volando y dejó caer una carta sobre el regazo de Severus. Reconociendo que no tendrían nada para recompensar la entrega, se alejó en seguida.

Extrañado de recibir una carta, ya que nadie le escribía, Severus la abrió en seguida y Hermione pudo ver cómo su rostro apacible cambiaba de expresión a medida que iba leyendo, dejándolo con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—¿Malas noticias, profesor?

—Acabo de ser informado de que mi abuela materna ha fallecido. —Respondió con tono neutral.

—Lo siento, señor. —Replicó ella realmente apenada. ¿Acaso no había tenido suficientes desgracias como para que más encima le llegara ésta ahora?

—No lo sienta tanto, señorita Granger, yo ciertamente no lo hago. Si algo lamento es que esta carta no llegara muchos años atrás.

Hermione lo miró entre escandalizada y confundida. Su abuela había muerto, ¿y él se alegraba por ello? Severus vio su expresión y rió ruidosamente, aunque sin ganas, doblando la carta. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona no se hubiera molestado en explicar nada, pero la opinión que ella tenía de él le importaba mucho, aunque le pesara.

—Mi madre era una sangre limpia de buena familia, señorita Granger. Eileen Prince fue criada como una princesa, consentida y protegida por la riqueza de su familia. Hasta que un día se enamoró y se embarazó de un muggle, Tobías Snape. A pesar de la oposición de sus padres, ella se casó en secreto con el muggle. Y ellos la desconocieron, condenándonos a ella y a mí a la vida miserable que nos dio mi padre. Si ellos hubieran tenido corazón, mi madre y yo habríamos tenido un lugar para escapar del monstruo de Tobías. Pero a pesar de

Los ruegos y súplicas de ella, jamás dieron su brazo a torcer. Si tan sólo hubieran muerto antes, nosotros hubiéramos podido... mi madre... —el profesor perdió su aplomo a medida que iba hablando y finalmente las palabras se negaron a acudir a su boca para terminar su discurso. Y sintió la mano de su ex alumna sobre su brazo, y una mirada de simpatía en sus ojos.

—Pasamos hambre, frío, miedo. Tobías nos maltrataba con palabras y golpes. Yo al menos pude escapar al venir a Hogwarts, pero ella quedó presa en esa casa. Y mis abuelos lo sabían. Y no les importó un comino. Si hubieran muerto antes habríamos tenido un lugar donde vivir en paz y medios para sustentarnos.

Los ojos de él brillaban más aún, poseídos por una furia desconocida para ella.

—Mi madre murió al poco tiempo. La mató mi padre, no a golpes, no enterrándole un cuchillo. Pero murió de pena, así que es lo mismo. Ella se fue apagando de a poco, como una vela, hasta que perdió la voluntad de vivir... y sus padres no hicieron nada por ella, y lo sabían. Lo sabían todo, todo el tiempo, y la dejaron morir.

Los rasgos de su cara se deformaron hasta que terminaron por endurecerse. Hermione apretó su mano sobre el brazo de Severus. Él puso su mano sobre la de ella.

—Profesor...

—Y ahora... ahora... todo es mío, la casa, la fortuna. Ahora, cuando ya no lo necesito, cuando mi madre ya no está aquí. Pero sé que lo último que mis abuelos querrían es que el hijo de Tobías Snape se paseara por sus salones como dueño y señor. Y es precisamente lo que pienso hacer.

—Yo iré con usted, profesor, yo lo acompañaré —le dijo ella con un tono de voz casi tan fiero como el de él, pero luego recordó con quién estaba hablando y agregó con voz suave— ...si es que usted quiere.

Severus levantó sus brillantes y húmedos ojos hacia ella, sorprendido por su ofrecimiento.

—Después de los ÉXTASIS, profesor, iremos a pasearnos por la casa de los Prince.

***

Y los ÉXTASIS llegaron, finalmente. Todos dieron lo mejor de sí para obtener los mejores resultados posibles. Hermione solía ser la última en salir de la sala en los exámenes teóricos, pues sus respuestas eran detalladas y extensas. No tuvo problema alguno ni en los exámenes teóricos ni en los prácticos, y al terminar se sintió extraña, como si no fuera realidad que finalmente hubiera rendido todos los exámenes y ya hubiera terminado su educación en Hogwarts. La noche del último día de exámenes la pasaron todos en la sala común, celebrando y compartiendo lo que sería uno de sus últimos momentos juntos como compañeros de clase, recordando las historias más divertidas y más terribles, como cuando los gemelos abandonaron Hogwarts, o la épica pelea con el troll de la montaña que tuvieron cuando estaban recién en primero.

Al día siguiente por la tarde los muchachos fueron a jugar quidditch, pensando en el poco tiempo que les quedaba para volar sobre el campo de Hogwarts, y Hermione fue a la biblioteca a despedirse de los miles de libros que la habían acompañado todos esos años.

Tomó un gran volumen de la "Historia de Hogwarts" y se sentó en una mesa junto a una ventana. Pronto apoyó su cabeza sobre las páginas para descansar un momento, después de todo habían sido días frenéticos y de mucha tensión, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

Despertó cuando Madame Pince la removió por el hombro, hablándole con tono urgente.

—Señorita Granger, despierte. La directora desea verla de inmediato en su despacho.

—¿Ah? —Preguntó ella confundida, despertando de su sueño sin darse cuenta de dónde estaba, secándose los labios con el dorso de la mano.—¿La profesora McGonagall?

—Sí, acaba de preguntar por usted e insiste en que quiere verla _de inmediato_.

Hermione se pasó las manos por la cara y por el pelo, tratando de arreglarse, y dio un tirón a sus ropas para que volvieran al lugar adecuado. Pensando en qué podía ser tan terrible para que la directora la llamara a su despacho con tanta urgencia, repasó su conciencia a ver si había cometido alguna falta por la cual pudieran regañarla, pero no, estaba limpia.

La gárgola le franqueó el paso en cuanto llegó, sin necesidad de palabra secreta, y luego la puerta del despacho de la directora se abrió justo antes de que ella la golpeara con sus nudillos. Adentro la esperaba la profesora McGonagall y un hombre muy formal que parecía venir del ministerio.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Granger. Permítame presentarle al señor O'Riordan— habló Minerva de manera formal, señalando al hombre que la acompañaba, quien la saludó cortésmente con una inclinación de cabeza—. El señor O'Riordan ha venido del ministerio expresamente para entregarle los resultados de sus ÉXTASIS.

—Pero... los resultados no deben llegar sino hasta mañana... —objetó Hermione algo confundida.

—Así es señorita —la interrumpió el enviado del ministerio—, pero dadas las circunstancias, hemos considerado apropiado entregarle sus resultados en privado, junto con nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones. Ha obtenido usted un puntaje histórico en todos los exámenes, rompiendo varios récords. Aquí tiene —le tendió un pergamino enrollado cerrado con una cinta roja— los resultados de sus exámenes. Felicitaciones, señorita Granger.

Hermione apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Varios récords? ¿Puntajes históricos? Abrió el pergamino con manos temblorosas y sus ojos volaron sobre la columna de los números de sus resultados, acompañados por otra columna donde aparecían los resultados máximos anteriores. Levantó la vista, aún en estado de shock, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, tratando de decir algo, pero nada acudía a su mente. Finalmente pareció recordar algo y salió corriendo del despacho mientras murmuraba un "muchas gracias, pero tengo que..."

Hermione prácticamente voló por los pasillos del castillo, saltándose los peldaños de las escaleras, agarrándose de los pilares al tomar las curvas, corriendo tan rápido como era capaz e incluso más.

Entró corriendo en una habitación, pero tuvo que detenerse junto a la puerta, porque él estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando el ocaso.

Al sentir que alguien irrumpía en la habitación, él se dio vuelta lentamente, afirmándose del saliente de la ventana.

—¡Profesor! —exclamó ella al borde de las lágrimas, y se arrojó a abrazarlo.

Severus apenas pudo resistir el impacto de Hermione contra su pecho y sus rodillas flaquearon, pero se sujetó de ella para no caer.

—Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. Pero no pensé que podría hacerlo tan pronto... —dijo ella con voz ahogada por la emoción. Severus pasó su mano por el pelo revuelto de ella, sonriendo.

—Ni yo, señorita Granger, ni yo.

Se miraron a los ojos un minuto, en silencio, y el sol del atardecer les daba cálidamente en los rostros. De pronto ella aspiró con fuerza, impactada por el peso de una revelación.

—¡Profesor, sus ojos! ¡No son negros, son _café_!

Severus rió suavemente.

—Por supuesto que son café, niña tonta. Si fueran negros...

—...entonces usted tendría _aniridia_. Y la aniridia está asociada a enfermedades del ojo y retraso mental. Y obviamente usted no sufre de ninguna de las dos.

—Siempre la suprema sabelotodo. Asumo, por su forma de entrar en esta habitación que tenía algo importante que decirme.

Hermione le dedicó su sonrisa más esplendorosa y le mostró el rollo de pergamino.

—Estos son los resultados de mis ÉXTASIS. Un empleado del ministerio vino expresamente a traerlos. He roto varios de los récords, de hecho, tengo los resultados más altos en los últimos veinte años.

—¿Y Pociones? ¿También me superó a mí? —Preguntó no sin temor.

—No, profesor, no lo superé. _Lo igualé._

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

Notas de la autora:  
_

Aniridia: La **aniridia** es una enfermedad panocular, bilateral y poco frecuente. Si bien aniridia significa ausencia de iris, siempre existe un iris rudimentario.(...). La agudeza visual es de 20/100 o peor. Más tarde en la infancia pueden aparecer cataratas, glaucoma y opacificación corneal que pueden empeorar la visión. Puede cursar con otras alteraciones sistémicas más excepcionales como afectaciones renales o retraso mental.

Fuente: Wikipedia.

Obviamente la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger ya lo sabía...


	7. Chapter 7

Mil perdones, queridos lectores, por el atraso. La vida real tiene sus exigencias, aún cuando quisiéramos darle preeminencia a la fantasía. Además mi musa estaba dormida, pero creo que he logrado despertarla, ¡la muy floja!

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por agregarme como historia o autor favorito, por seguir esta historia. Muchos besos a mi gemela malvada Sayuri Hasekura, ¡desde ahora me portaré mejor como beta!

Cariños,

June Magic.

* * *

Capítulo VII

Era la noche del Baile de Graduación en Hogwarts y Hermione bajaba la escalera a la Sala Común con mucho cuidado para no torcerse el tobillo con esos tacones escandalosamente altos. Envuelta en metros de vaporosa tela color damasco claro, con el pelo alisado hábilmente recogido en un elegante moño y el soberbio trabajo de maquillaje que Lavender había hecho en ella, se sentía hermosa y sexy. Algo que nunca sentía cuando vestía su túnica del colegio o sus jeans. O la túnica de aprendiza.

Abajo, la esperaban Harry y Ginny, tomados del brazo, y Ron, "_mi prometido_", pensó al verlo girar para mirarla, recorriéndola con asombrados ojos azules.

—Te ves tan linda que... que... que... —le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano para ayudarla a bajar el último peldaño. Quería hacerle un cumplido, pero las palabras pasaban por su lado y no era capaz de atraparlas. Hermione rodó los ojos ante tal demostración de elocuencia, pero sonrió ante el comentario de Harry.

—Estás deslumbrante, Hermione. Si no fuera por Ginny, estaría peleando con Ron por llevarte al baile.

—Mucho cuidado, Potter —amenazó en broma Ginny, tirándolo de la corbata, y partieron riéndose hacia la fiesta en el Gran Salón.

Era una fiesta más pequeña que la de otros años, pues no todos los alumnos de 7º habían regresado a terminar sus estudios, algunos porque no quisieron, otros... porque no pudieron o estaban muertos.

Pero estaban casi todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, padres de los graduados, compañeros en la Batalla de Hogwarts, al fin y al cabo. Así que a fin de cuentas, parecía otra más de las celebraciones por la caída del Señor Oscuro.

La música sonaba, los muchachos bailaban. Tanto Ron como Harry habían dejado de ser los niños que eran en su primer baile, durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y ahora realmente apreciaban el poder moverse al ritmo de la música abrazando a sus chicas. No es que estuvieran llenos de una gracia excepcional para bailar, pero al menos ahora lo disfrutaban sinceramente. Iban por su tercer baile cuando Hermione notó que entre los profesores había llegado una silla de ruedas traída por un asustado elfo doméstico que desapareció en cuanto cumplió su tarea.

Severus Snape, quien había jurado no aparecerse en el baile de los mocosos, había llegado vestido con su mejor túnica, de una seda tan negra que parecía absorber la luz que le rodeaba.

Hermione siguió bailando, pero no pudo evitar estar pendiente de él a cada momento. Vio cómo le ofrecieron un vaso de ponche y él lo rechazó cortésmente con un gesto. Y ante el asombro de todos, tomó un bastón del costado de la silla y se puso ceremoniosamente de pie.

Todos en el saló contuvieron el aliento al verlo dar sus primeros pasos vacilantes, casi esperando verlo tropezar y caer. La música siguió sonando y las parejas bailando, pero sin mayor concentración. Había un espectáculo mucho más interesante en ese momento.

Paso a paso, con una mirada de determinación en el rostro y digno como sólo él podía serlo, Severus llegó hasta el lugar donde Ron bailaba con su novia, quien se había detenido, expectante.

Severus le lanzó una mirada torva a Ron y le puso el bastón contra el pecho con cierta brusquedad.

—Muévase, Weasley. Voy a bailar con mi enfermera.

Y ante la incredulidad de Hermione —y de todos, a decir verdad— la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a moverse suavemente al ritmo de la música.

Decir que "bailaron" tal vez sea una exageración. Snape apenas podía moverse y se apoyaba mucho en Hermione, pero se las arreglaron para balancearse un poco de aquí para allá en la pista de baile.

—Profesor... ¿qué se supone que estamos...? —comenzó a hablar ella después de superado el shock inicial y recuperada el uso de la voz, pero él la interrumpió.

—Shhh, Granger... sé que dije que prefería estar muerto antes que venir, pero tuve que reconsiderar. Es el baile de graduación de mi mejor alumna y enfermera. Tenía que venir y al menos pedirle un baile.

Severus se golpeó mentalmente por haber soltado algo tan pueril, una excusa tan barata. Había ido porque quería verla con su vestido de gala, porque había querido sujetarla tal como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento... y por Merlín que se lo habría recriminado de no tener la valentía de hacerlo. Tal vez sería la única oportunidad que tendría para sujetarla así entre sus brazos... aunque en realidad era ella la que lo estaba sujetando a él. La música, las luces, el dulce sonrojo del rostro de ella y el delicioso aroma a jazmín que la envolvía lo embriagaron y antes de que pudiera morderse la lengua, le soltó:

—Por Merlín, niña, ¿qué has hecho para brillar así hoy?

Sorprendida, sus ojos castaños se encontraron con la oscura profundidad de los de él. Su mirada y sus palabras fueron tan intensas que no pudo evitar apartar la vista y ruborizarse incontrolablemente. Le parecía que sus sentimientos por él habían quedado dolorosamente expuestos a su escrutinio.

Severus Snape quería darse de golpes ahí mismo. Le parecía que al pronunciar esas palabras le había desnudado su alma y le había dado acceso a sus pensamientos. Pero para el alivio de ambos, la canción terminó en ese momento y Ron se acercó con el bastón en la mano. Severus lo tomó y se apoyó en él, comenzando a retirarse. Ambos jóvenes hicieron el intento de ayudarlo a caminar, pero él se negó bruscamente a la mano de Weasley y a ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Caminó hasta su silla, se sentó y el elfo que lo había llevado hasta ahí se lo llevó de vuelta a sus habitaciones.

Minerva y Poppy se miraron confundidas.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, Poppy?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea. Hace tiempo que eché a esos dos de la enfermería. —Murmuró la medimaga, desconcertada.

Al llegar a sus habitaciones, Severus se puso de pie en seguida y caminó un par de pasos hasta la puerta. Y poniendo su frente cuidadosamente contra la madera primero, se dio tres cabezazos. _Bruto. Bestia. Animal,_ se dijo al ritmo de los golpes. Suspiró profundamente, resignándose a la idea de que lo hecho, hecho estaba, y se sentó a beber whisky de fuego hasta caer rendido. Al menos así podría conciliar el sueño.

Y mientras Severus se daba de cabezazos contra la puerta, Ron se llevaba a su novia al Cuarto del Requisito, para tener su última noche romántica en el castillo, antes de que otra pareja tuviera la misma idea y les ganara el cuarto.

***

La mañana siguiente encontró a Hermione durmiendo en el borde de la cama, mientras que su prometido ocupaba casi todo el resto durmiendo con brazos y piernas extendidos. La muchacha se desperezó adolorida, sus músculos protestaban por la mala noche, pero en realidad se sentía aliviada de que la tortura hubiera terminado. Al levantarse miró al hombre que sería su esposo en dos semanas más. Se veía muy pacífico mientras dormía, no era guapo en realidad, pero tampoco estaba mal. Su pelo brillaba como una hoguera a la luz de la mañana y las pecas de la nariz le daban un aspecto de niño travieso. Hundió su mano en los sedosos cabellos de él y un sentimiento la abrumó: ternura. Amaba a Ron, claro que sí, lo amaba con una ternura infinita. Tal vez no era el amante perfecto, ni era romántico, pero... se querían mucho. Eso era más de lo que tenían muchos matrimonios.

Se concentró y el Cuarto rápidamente respondió a su pedido, proporcionándole pluma y pergamino. Le escribió una nota a Ron diciéndole que tenía que cumplir el compromiso con el profesor Snape del que ya habían hablado y que le vería el próximo fin de semana. Se vistió rápidamente y enfiló hacia la Torre de Gryffindor para darse una ducha y vestirse más apropiadamente. Iba contenta. Había terminado sus estudios con las calificaciones más altas que cualquier persona pudiera obtener, tenía una vacante esperándola en San Mungo y un futuro brillante por delante. Por un momento recordó también que en dos semanas estaría casada y tendría que hablar con Ron sobre su carrera... y también recordó la mirada intensa que le había dado su profesor la noche anterior... pero desterró esos pensamientos hasta lo más profundo de su mente. No quería arruinar su momento de felicidad.

Al llegar a las habitaciones de Severus las puertas la reconocieron y se abrieron dejándola pasar. Él estaba sentado en una silla común y corriente, con el bastón reposando entre sus rodillas y jugueteando con su ahora inútil varita en las manos. Al verla deslizó su varita dentro de su manga y se puso de pie. De tan sólo verlo ahí, esperándola pacientemente, sintió una alegría profunda, y una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios aun contra su voluntad.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger. A juzgar por su apariencia tuvo una buena noche. —Comentó un poco celoso, pero sin admitirlo ni para sí mismo.

—Buenos días, profesor. Ah, eso depende del punto de vista... pero creo que más bien estoy contenta de salir de aquí de una buena vez. ¿Está listo?

—He enviado nuestros equipajes y la silla de ruedas por medio de unos elfos domésticos. Minerva ha tenido la amabilidad de conectar la chimenea de este cuarto con la chimenea de mi nueva propiedad. Sólo falta saber si desayunó.

—No, la verdad es que no tuve tiempo...

—Perfecto. Desayunaremos en mi nueva casa. —Concluyó ofreciéndole el paso a la chimenea.

—¿Quién debería ir primero, señor? No quisiera llegar antes, me sentiría incómoda si hay alguien esperando... y usted necesitará ayuda para salir de la chimenea...

Severus se paró en medio de la chimenea y alargó su mano.

—Cállese, Granger, y abráceme. Llegaremos juntos.

Hermione dio un paso al frente, aceptando la mano que él le ofrecía, y él le dio un tirón hasta hacerla chocar contra su pecho y la rodeó con sus brazos. Instintivamente, ella apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de él y sintió cómo su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas aún antes de comenzar a viajar. El aroma de su colonia invadió sus sentidos, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y perdió la respiración por un par de segundos. Sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, disfrutando de la sensación de ser abrazada por su profesor de pociones.

Para Snape la reacción de ella no pasó inadvertida. Todo su cuerpo y toda su mente le gritaban que bajara la cabeza hasta que sus labios se encontraran con los de ella y besarla hasta hacerla perder el sentido. Esos labios suaves, rosados y húmedos, que ahora se encontraban entreabiertos para él. "_Estoy delirando"_, se dijo y sólo se conformó con apretarla un poco más contra su pecho.

—Granger, ¿se encuentra bien? _"Lo más probable es que esté mareada o algo. Tal vez sea la falta de desayuno."_

Hermione abrió los ojos y pareció un poco asustada.

—Sí, profesor, todo OK.

—Afírmese bien.

Ella le rodeó la cintura firmemente con sus brazos y lo oyó decir al tiempo que arrojaba los polvos flu:

—¡Residencia Prince!

_Continuará..._


	8. Chapter 8

¡Volví! ¿Me demoré mucho? Ah, espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo, lo escribí con mucho cariño y creo que me quedó lindo.

Besos a todos: A Sayuri mi gemela malvada, a Dinha mi traductora, a Moe que lee con cuidado y despacito porque no sabe español, a Drake que aunque esté ocupado me aclara algunas dudas... y a todos, los que me dejan review y a los que no, pero se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia.

Cariños,

June Magic.

* * *

Capítulo VIII

Cuando el mundo dejó de girar, Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró de pie en medio de una gran chimenea, abrazada a su profesor. Él la miró un momento para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien y ella asintió. Tomados de la mano salieron de la chimenea para quedar de pie en un espacioso y elegante salón. La muchacha trató de no sentirse impresionada, o al menos actuar como si no lo estuviera, pero era difícil, si el resto de la casa era como el salón... entonces los Prince sí que habían estado podridos en dinero. Y al parecer Snape pensaba lo mismo, porque le oyó murmurar muy bajito: _"Malditos cabrones". _

Un hombre vestido con túnicas formales se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a ellos con la mano extendida.

—Cástor Robinson, mucho gusto, señor Snape. Soy el abogado de la familia Prince. ¿Y la señorita, asumo, es la señorita Snape, su hija?

Severus y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Su "hija"? ¿Es que ese hombre no tenía ojos en la cara? Eran tan parecidos como el día y la noche... ah, claro. Todavía iban tomados de la mano. Severus soltó la mano de Hermione, pero sólo para abrazarla por los hombros.

—La señorita Granger no es mi hija. —Declaró solemnemente pero sin aclarar nada más, y el hombre tartamudeó, visiblemente avergonzado.

—Ah, sí, claro... por supuesto... ¿Veamos los asuntos que nos convocan ahora, si no les molesta?

Se sentaron a la mesa y el abogado comenzó a sacar papeles y más papeles, sumergiéndose en una charla que no tenía el más mínimo atractivo para Hermione. Pronto se dio cuenta de que su mirada vagaba sobre la decoración de la sala y deseó poder levantarse para ir a explorar la casa. Realmente no le interesaba cuánto dinero iba a tener Snape, sólo estaba ahí para acompañarlo y ayudarlo. De pronto sonaron tres "crack" y aparecieron tres elfos domésticos frente a ellos, lo que la sacó de la ensoñación en la que había caído.

—... y estos son Dixy, Mindy y Tabby. —Explicó el hombre mientras los elfos hacían una reverencia al ser nombrados.— Ellos están desde este momento a su servicio y le mostrarán la casa. ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿No? Pues bien, señor Snape, ha sido un gusto. —Concluyó estrechándole la mano a Severus— Y a usted también, ha sido un gusto conocerla, señorita Gregson.

—Granger. —Corrigieron Hermione y Severus al unísono, aunque él lo hizo más con un gruñido.

—Granger. —Se disculpó el hombre y se retiró por vía flu, dejándolos solos en la casa frente a tres asustados elfos domésticos.

—¿Señor? —Se adelantó el elfo macho, Tabby, tratando de ser valiente por todos. Siempre les habían dicho que los Snape eran la peor escoria del mundo, gente mala y vulgar, y ¡ay! Ahora un Snape era su señor.— ¿Hay algo que Tabby pueda hacer por usted?

Severus los miró seriamente y habló con voz profunda, como reflexionando.

—Dixy, Mindy y Tabby. Nunca había tenido mis propios elfos domésticos. Qué remedio. Cumplan con sus obligaciones y seré justo con ustedes. Pero una advertencia: no me gustan los entrometidos, sean de la especie que sean, ¿está claro?

—Sí, señor. —Respondieron a coro las asustadas criaturas.

—Ahora la señorita Granger y yo desearíamos tomar nuestro desayuno, por favor.

—Y si pudieran traer la silla de ruedas también, por favor... —agregó Hermione.

Después de tomar desayuno en la finísima porcelana de los Prince —ahora de Severus—tomaron posiciones, él en la silla y ella empujando y comenzaron a recorrer la casa. No llegaba a ser una mansión, pero indudablemente era grande y muy elegante. Tabby se ofreció para guiarles y mostrarles las habitaciones. Snape se mostró complacido al ver que sus cosas estaban ya dispuestas en la habitación principal, pero en seguida se percató de que el elfo estaba nerviosísimo y se estrujaba la punta de la funda de almohada que le servía de toga, como luchando consigo mismo por decir algo. Hermione percibió la irritación de él iba _in crescendo_, y lanzándole una mirada de súplica puso su mano sobre la de él para aplacarlo, pidiéndole silenciosamente que no fuera demasiado duro. El la miró y suspiró para sus adentros. ¿Era capaz de negarle algo?

—Está bien, Tabby, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Ta-ta-tabby no quiere ser entrometido, señor, pero... la señorita... ¿tenemos que acomodarla aquí o en otra habitación?

Severus volteó para mirar a Hermione, cuyo rostro se había pintado de un curioso color rojo profundo. Pensó en enojarse, pero la mano de ella en su hombro lo hizo cambiar de opinión. En vez de rugir y aterrorizar al elfo de por vida, se echó a reír...

—¡Criatura entrometida! No, la señorita Granger no es mi novia, ella es... —pensó decir "mi enfermera", pero entonces se dio cuenta de que hacía tiempo que ella era más que eso— ...ella es... mi _amiga_.—Concluyó saboreando la palabra en su boca. No es que la dijera muy a menudo, y menos aún refiriéndose a sí mismo... pero se sentía bien. _Extrañamente bien._

La muchacha no dijo nada, ni siquiera un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, pero la repentina atribución del título la dejó súbitamente sin aliento. _"¿Amiga? ¿Pero es que él tiene amigos acaso? No, todos lo han dejado solo o se han muerto. Yo soy su única... amiga."_

—Y quiero que quede claro: aún cuando no sea mi novia ni mi hija —hizo rodar los ojos al recordar al abogado— quiero que se la trate con la misma consideración y respeto, ¿entendido, Tabby?

—Sí, amo Severus, la señorita Granger es como un miembro de la familia, Tabby se encargará de decírselo a los demás. Si lo disculpan, Tabby irá a preparar el cuarto de la señorita. —Dijo con su chillona voz, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

Hermione se acercó a la ventana para admirar el paisaje. La casa estaba construida en altura, por lo que tenía una maravillosa vista del mar de Cornualles. Fingiendo interés en el azul que se veía a lo lejos, comentó:

—Así que... ¿amigos?

Snape se pasó la mano por la cara en un gesto mitad desesperación, mitad cansancio.

—Señorita Granger, tanto usted como yo sabemos perfectamente que hace tiempo que esto dejó de ser una relación sanador-paciente. Yo no necesito una enfermera y usted no necesita más horas de práctica. La razón de por qué usted sigue cerca de mí se escapa a mi entendimiento, y sin embargo la realidad demuestra que en efecto debe existir una. Si no he olvidado como es, y no se engañe, bien podría haberlo olvidado, yo diría que es usted mi amiga.

—Claro. Me honra.

Severus entornó los párpados y habló amenazadoramente:

—Yo que usted no me sentiría tan contento, soy una pésima amistad. Pero ahora que hemos aclarado esto, ¿podemos olvidarlo?

—¡No! No quiero olvidarlo. Además, si somos amigos, bien podríamos dejar de tratarnos tan formalmente, los amigos no se tra...

—Señorita Granger, por favor, no me haga arrepentirme de lo que he dicho... —la interrumpió él y ella comprendió que era mejor no presionar. Si tenía que llamarlo "Profesor Snape" hasta el fin de los tiempos... bueno, no importaba demasiado.

Los días pasaban apaciblemente durante la primera semana en la ahora residencia Snape. Los elfos domésticos se acostumbraron rápidamente a los nuevos y poco exigentes amos, sorprendidos de ser tratados con amabilidad por un Snape y se esforzaban por adelantarse a los deseos de los nuevos amos, dando como resultado sabrosas comidas, cuartos impecables y servicio irreprochable. Y mientras tanto el Master de pociones y la aprendiza de medimaga se dedicaron a reformar la casa a gusto de él, reorganizando la biblioteca y remodelando un cuarto en el subterráneo para dedicarlo a la elaboración de pociones, en espera del día en que el amo recuperara sus poderes (Los antiguos hábitos son difíciles de erradicar, y Severus se sentía a gusto a varios metros bajo tierra). Severus pasaba cada día menos tiempo en la silla de ruedas y solía caminar por los pasillos con la ayuda de su bastón. A veces Hermione entraba en la biblioteca y lo encontraba sentado en una silla, con la mirada perdida mientras hacía girar melancólicamente su varita entre sus dedos, como añorando el tiempo en que podía hacer magia. Entonces ella abandonaba la habitación silenciosamente antes de ser notada, para evitarle la pena de ser descubierto.

Y en sus vagabundeos por la casa en uno de esos momentos incómodos, se encontró con una habitación cerrada con llave. Intentó abrirla con un _Alohomora_, pero no tuvo éxito y llamó a uno de los elfos.

—¿Dixy?

_Crack_

—¿Llamaba la señorita?

—Dixy, ¿me puedes decir qué hay aquí adentro y por qué está cerrado con llave?

—Dixy casi lo olvida, señorita. Es la antigua habitación de la señorita Eileen. —Y luego agregó en un susurro— Los antiguos señores ordenaron que la habitación se cerrara para siempre, pero ahora Dixy puede abrirla para usted.

—Gracias Dixy, sí me gustaría que la abrieras. —Respondió ella frotándose las manos mentalmente. Le parecía que había encontrado un tesoro, limpiaría la habitación y la airearía para darle una sorpresa a Severus, de seguro estaría llena de cosas de su madre... y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y supo que había tenido razón, en ambas cosas: la habitación parecía una cápsula del tiempo, pero llena de polvo y telarañas.

Rápidamente se arremangó las mangas hasta los codos y se dirigió de inmediato a abrir la ventana para dejar entrar la luz del sol y sacar el olor a moho. Sacando su varita realizó unos cuantos hechizos para comenzar a sacudir el polvo y las telarañas. Dixy se ofreció a hacerlo por ella, pero Hermione se negó, quería hacerlo con sus propias manos como un regalo para Severus, además quería estar sola para poder curiosear a su gusto, y despidió a la elfina después de darle las gracias.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, el cuarto de una niña mimada. Había marcos con fotografías en movimiento, donde se mostraba a una adolescente de pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo riendo feliz junto a sus amigos en la playa, volando en escoba, en el comedor en Hogwarts. Sobre un peinador había varios accesorios de belleza, por allá había un receptor de Wizard Wireless, posters en las paredes...

Comenzó a revisar los cajones y encontró un diario de vida, pero no lo leyó. Recordó la historia que le había contado su profesor y se imaginó lo terrible que debía haber sido para ella tener que dejar todo eso para reemplazarlo por una vida de privaciones y penurias. Tal vez sería doloroso para Severus tener que ver todo eso, pero sabía que él tenía derecho a conocer cómo había sido su madre cuando joven. Al menos le evitaría el tener que contemplar la habitación maltratada por el paso del tiempo y el abandono.

Fue entonces cuando le llamó la atención el baúl, idéntico al que tenía ella para ir a Hogwarts. De seguro estaría lleno de recuerdos de su época de estudiante. Sonriendo, levantó la tapa del baúl y...

Un horrible y agudo grito sacó a Snape de sus pensamientos errantes, y sin percatarse de lo que hacía, se levantó de un salto de la silla y salió corriendo en la dirección de donde provenían los gritos, con la varita en la mano.

No pensó nada, aunque sí sintió miedo, pero no por él.

Al entrar en la habitación, encontró a su Hermione llorando aterrorizada, arrinconada en una esquina de la habitación, amenazada a punta de varita por una Bellatrix Lestrange con todo el aspecto de estar más loca que nunca.

Severus sintió que la rabia y el miedo subían desde su estómago hasta dejarle un sabor amargo en la boca. Y dispuesto a morir antes de permitir que a su Hermione le sucediera algo, se puso frente a ella, bloqueándole el paso a la demente mortífaga.

Años después, cuando Severus recordaba ese momento, se preguntaba qué deidad del cielo lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, y en qué momento la luz se hizo en su cerebro. Y es que Bellatrix estaba muerta, y no tenía forma alguna de haber estado en su casa amenazando de muerte a Hermione...

—¡Avada... —comenzó a gritar la demente mortífaga, pero Snape fue más rápido y levantando su varita exclamó:

—¡Riddíkulus!

Un haz de luz salió de la varita de Severus y transformó a la desquiciada Bellatrix en una réplica exacta de Pippi Longstocking, desde las coletas pelirrojas hasta las medias largas. Efectivamente era una imagen como para rodar en el piso riendo, pero Severus no se sentía con ánimo de reír. Empujándola con un movimiento de varita hasta hacerla caer en el baúl lo cerró para voltearse de inmediato y caer de rodillas al lado de la aterrorizada Hermione, quien se colgó de él como si fuera un salvavidas.

Snape la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo sonidos de arrullo para calmarla, diciéndole "Ya pasó, ya pasó, estoy aquí, no dejaré que nada malo te pase nunca..." y cosas por el estilo. Ella escondió su rostro en su cuello, buscando su olor, su calor, su sensación de seguridad. A su lado nada podría hacerle daño. En sus brazos existía la paz y el refugio. Él tomó el delicado rostro surcado de lágrimas de ella, para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Ella lo miró con admiración y agradecimiento, con confianza, con... ¿amor? Sin poder contenerse la besó en la mejilla, y sus labios se encontraron con el sabor salado de sus lágrimas.

Algo se apoderó de ellos en ese momento, porque Hermione sintió como si se abandonara a su destino, convertida en espuma en las manos de ese hombre oscuro, ofreciéndole sus labios para tomara posesión de ellos como por derecho propio.

—Hermione —gimió él, sabiendo que no sería capaz de resistirse a lo que ella le ofrecía.

—Severus —llamó ella, rindiéndose ante la abrumadora fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Los labios de él se posaron en los suyos, vacilantes, pero luego de un tímido primer beso, él la besó como si no existiera ni futuro ni pasado, sino sólo ese momento sublime.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Holaaa, queridísimos lectores!:

He vuelto. Estoy bastante inspirada para escribir, y ven que he actualizado pronto. Parece que el palo que le di a mi musa la dejó como nueva.

Les agradezco a todos sus reviews. Son lo máximo.

Un beso a todos,

June Magic.

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

En la vida hay momentos maravillosos, cosas que desearíamos vivir una y otra vez, sucesos que se quedan grabados a fuego en nuestra memoria. El beso de Hermione y Severus fue uno de esos sucesos memorables. Y sin embargo muy pronto esa impresión iba a cambiar.

Cuando por fin se separaron para buscar aire para sus extenuados pulmones, se miraron a los ojos tratando de buscar el reflejo de sus almas. Ella levantó su mano para hacerle una caricia en la mejilla, pero al tiempo que lo hacía él la vio torcer el gesto y esconder la mirada. Siguió la línea de su mirada y se topó con la causa: un anillo de oro con un rubí engarzado.

Decir que Severus sintió como si le cayera encima un balde de agua fría sería subestimar la forma en que sintió su corazón encogerse como si lo hubieran apuñalado. Tanto endurecerse, tanto sufrir y encarar la muerte, tanto tiempo recuperándose de un corazón roto, tan sólo para que una chiquilla terminara por volverlo a herir de esa manera. Una chiquilla a la que había dejado entrar en sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, pensando que nada más podría causarle tanto dolor otra vez. Por un solo segundo su rostro se convirtió en la verdadera máscara del dolor, pero al siguiente momento sus rasgos habían recuperado la expresión fría de siempre. Al menos conservaría su dignidad. Y gracias a los dioses por sus años de práctica como espía.

Hermione levantó la vista lentamente. No vio el momento en que destrozó las inexpresadas aspiraciones de Severus, ni la forma en que sus ojos la miraron con angustia, dolor y anhelo sin esperanza, sino tan sólo la máscara de fría indiferencia que había logrado armarse.

Ron. Tenía un compromiso con Ron, su amigo de la infancia, el primer y único hombre con el que había estado, el que sería el padre de sus hijos y en una semana más, su esposo. ¿Podía deshonrar ese compromiso? ¿Podía pisotear esa confianza que le había sido entregada?

Pero Severus... besar a Severus se sentía distinto a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Le parecía que era capaz hasta de perder el sentido entre sus brazos, sumergirse en las profundidades de sus ojos oscuros, mientras su voz de terciopelo la acariciaba pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez: _Hermione, Hermione..._

Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan confundida. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tiempo para aclarar lo que sentía... pero precisamente era tiempo lo que no tenía. Severus estaba frente a ella esperándola, y dentro de siete días Ron estaría esperándola frente a un altar, con Harry y Ginny de padrinos, y todos los Weasley sentados a su alrededor, y sus padres, y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix... de tan sólo pensarlo le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Pero Severus la miraba con fría indiferencia ahora. ¿Dónde estaba ese hombre atrapado por la pasión que la había besado tan sólo unos segundos atrás? ¿Se lo había imaginado? No, imposible. ¿Había sido tan sólo un arrebato? ¿Se había dejado llevar por la emoción del momento?

Hermione se secó las lágrimas que aún humedecían sus ojos con la manga de su suéter, Severus le tendió un pañuelo blanco que ella agradeció tímidamente. Él se puso de pie y la ayudó a pararse también. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un momento más, y luego él dio la media vuelta y la dejó sola en la sucia habitación.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que esa era la habitación de su madre.

***

Era sábado por la mañana, el día siguiente al incidente de la habitación de Eileen Prince. Hermione y Severus estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor tomando desayuno, hablándose con un tono cordial, pero evitando mirarse a la cara. De pronto la chimenea brilló con una llama verde ya apareció Ron Weasley cubierto de ceniza y hollín.

—Tienen que limpiar esa chimenea, ¡miren como he quedado!

—¡Ron! —Exclamó ella al verlo, levantándose rápidamente para ir a abrazarlo y besarlo. No es que estuviera ansiosa por hacerlo, pero era lo que se esperaba de ella.

—¡Momento, Mione, ah! ¡Te lo dije, te ensucié! —se rió feliz, mientras abrazaba a su novia y la besaba juguetonamente. —Te eché de menos.

Ron le tocó la punta de la nariz y se la tiznó con hollín, dejándole una cara muy graciosa y adorable, para mayor tortura de Severus, quien no dejaba de pensar que semejante espectáculo lo iba a hacer devolver su desayuno si no se paraba de la mesa pronto. Pero interiormente estaba atesorando ese cuadro, imaginándose a él mismo en el lugar de Weasley, haciéndola reír y tiznándole la punta de la nariz antes de volver a besarla. Suspirando, tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa y se retiró del comedor.

Iba a ser un largo fin de semana para Severus Snape.

Hermione y Ron pasaron juntos el resto del día sin que Snape los importunara en lo más mínimo. Ron no se acostumbraba a la idea de que su Mione fuera tan cercana al murciélago de las mazmorras, y se preguntaba qué era lo que la mantenía a su lado. Que no tuviera buenas calificaciones en el colegio no significaba que fuera tonto: Snape estaba caminando y su herida se veía roja, pero cerrada. Hermione tuvo que explicarle que si bien era cierto que la herida se había cerrado, cualquier esfuerzo o movimiento inadecuado volvía a abrirla, y esas oportunidades eran muy frecuentes... según ella.

Al caer la tarde volvieron a reunirse para cenar en el comedor. Snape parecía no estar muy dispuesto a entablar conversación con Weasley, y Hermione comprendía que ya había hecho bastante con dejarlo venir a su casa y no presionó más. Había aprendido hacía tiempo hasta dónde podía empujar a ese hombre.

Ron conversaba alegremente con su prometida mientras esperaba que los elfos domésticos terminaran de servirles la cena, pero entonces vio algo que le dejó la boca seca y las palabras atragantadas en la garganta. Hermione se llevó a la boca un trozo de carne, y antes de que ella pudiera hacer el más mínimo gesto de agrado o desagrado, Severus tomó el salero y se lo puso en la mano a ella, sin mirarla siquiera, ella espolvoreó su carne y siguió comiendo. Ron miró el plato de Severus y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había tocado su carne._ ¿Cómo diantres el murciélago pudo haber sabido que ella querría ponerle sal a su carne?_

—¿Te pasa algo, Ron? —preguntó preocupada ella, al ver que Ron se había quedado en silencio de pronto.

_"Ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que acaban de hacer"_

—Nada, Mione. Sólo me quedé mirando lo linda que eres. _Todavía no puedo creer que seas mía, y que vayamos a casarnos este fin de semana._ —Dijo con toda intención, mirando de reojo a Severus, quien parecía estar demasiado atento a su carne.— Salud por nuestro futuro matrimonio —dijo levantando su copa de vino, esperando que Hermione y Severus levantaran sus copas también.

Severus dejó de examinar su carne y levantó su copa, miró un segundo a Hermione quien también tenía su copa en la mano, y dio un breve sorbo mirando fijamente a Ron antes de volver a dejarla sobre la mesa. La mirada de Ron estaba cargada de una advertencia que él pudo leer claramente: _aléjate de ella_. Pero Snape no era persona que se dejara intimidar por nadie, y muchísimo menos por un mocoso como él. Antes de que pudiera controlar lo que sentía, la copa de Ronald estalló en mil pedacitos, haciendo gritar agudamente a Hermione. Instintivamente, ella se acercó a su antiguo profesor buscando refugio y él se detuvo a medio camino de levantar el brazo para protegerla.

—¡Qué fue eso! —exclamó la chica volviendo a su lugar antes de que Ron se diera cuenta, aunque un poco tarde.

—Debe haber sido un cambio de temperatura, vidrio mal templado... —explicó Severus tratando de parecer inocente.

Ron se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de su novia.

—¿Estás bien, Mione? —Preguntó con haciéndole una caricia en el rostro y con la voz más dulce que encontró dentro de sí. Hermione sólo atinó a asentir con la cara más tierna. Se sentía culpable, como si la hubieran atrapado engañándolo.

Ron no se dejó intimidar, luego de que Mindy limpiara el estropicio, se sentó a comer el postre. Y como Hermione no tenía estómago para seguir comiendo, se comió el de ella también.

Cuando por fin terminaron salieron juntos del comedor, Severus pretendía meterse a la biblioteca y beber un rato hasta que fuera la hora de dormirse. Tenía mucho qué pensar. Pero Ron tenía planes muy diferentes. Tomando a su novia de la mano la acercó a él y la besó apasionadamente, tirando de ella para que subiera las escaleras con dirección a la habitación. Subieron entre besos y risas (de él), y cuando estaban ya arriba, él se detuvo mirando hacia abajo. Tal y como pensaba, Severus se había detenido junto a la escalera observándolos.

Esta vez no hubo máscara de espía hábilmente entrenado que confundiera a Hermione. Su cara no mostraba emoción alguna, pero sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, y entonces lo supo. Supo que era con él con quien debería estar en ese momento, que era él quien la debería llevar a su habitación, que era él quien debería estar cubriéndola de besos. Pero la realidad era otra.

—Buenas noches, profesor. —Se despidió Ron con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

—Buenas noches, Severus. —Se despidió ella rogándole con la mirada que la perdonara.

Él no contestó y se dio la media vuelta, haciendo su túnica revolotear alrededor de su figura, y se dirigió con paso firme a la biblioteca. Realmente necesitaba el whisky de fuego. A lo lejos oyó decir:

—¿Y tú desde cuándo que lo llamas Severus?

_Continuará._

_  


* * *

_

No se quejen de que está corto, tenía que ser así. Pronto vendrá el siguiente capítulo... y ya queda poco para el final.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola queridísimos lectores: _

_ Reconozco que me he tardado en actualizar, pero he estado ocupada, hubo un terremoto aquí y además he llegado a una etapa crucial de la historia y quiero que sea perfecta. Espero que les guste._

_Besos a mis amigos, a Sayuri, a Drake, a Dinha, mi traductora al portugués, y mi más profundo agradecimiento a Mel, mi traductora al inglés, que me ha ayudado a publicar en The Petulant Poetess, Owl, Aswinder y Potter Place Archives. Siempre quise publicar algo en Ashwinder y gracias a ella por fin lo pude hacer. Su traducción es maravillosa, ha logrado darle los matices perfectos para adecuarse al sentido original de la historia, y hemos ambas recibido muy buenas críticas. Por eso, quiero dedicarle este capítulo a ella. Ojalá te guste, Mel._

_June Magic._

_Advertencia: Aquí viene lemon. No creo en la censura en la literatura, pero si consideras que no estás preparado para leer cosas de adultos, no lo hagas.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo X**

El despertador de su velador marcó las tres de la mañana y Hermione Granger dio un bufido de irritación. No había forma de que lograra conciliar el sueño. Estaba muerta de cansancio después de un día frenético de probarse el vestido, el peinado, hacer las últimas decisiones para el fin de semana siguiente. Correr de la casa de sus padres a La Madriguera, una y otra vez, Ginny diciéndole a cada momento que no podía creer que al final terminarían siendo como hermanas, y que cuando ella se casara con Harry serían todos como una gran familia; Molly repasando por décima vez la lista de invitados: _"¡Yo sé que me dejé a alguien afuera, pero no puedo recordar quién es!"_, Arthur jugando con los electrodomésticos muggle que habían llegado de regalo de su lado de la familia. Y el zumbido incesante de la casa llena de gente que entra y sale, conversa, se ríe y es feliz. Pero ella habría deseado llevarse las enguantadas manos a los oídos y detenerlo todo.

Por eso cuando por fin llegó a la residencia Prince esa noche ya pasadas las doce, bendijo el silencio absoluto que la esperaba y dio gracias a los dioses por el hecho de que Ron estuviera entrenando para integrarse al equipo y no pudiera quedarse a dormir con ella esa noche; quería la cama para ella sola, quería poder dormir al centro y extender los brazos y las piernas buscando el lado más fresco de las sábanas... y dormir. Dormir profundamente, porque en los sueños podía olvidarse de todo, podía olvidar quién era y lo que se esperaba de ella. Descansar.

Pero después de tres horas revolviéndose entre las sábanas comenzaba a pensar que ese sencillo placer le iba a ser negado. Podría levantarse e ir a pedirle a Severus una poción para dormir. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír en la oscuridad, llevaba tres horas tratando de no pensar en él y había fallado miserablemente, y levantarse a las tres de la mañana a tocar su puerta en camisón no era precisamente la mejor forma de dejar de pensar en él.

¿Era tan malo pensar en él? Decidió que soñar despierta un poco no le hacía daño a nadie, y abrazando la almohada que tenía al lado dejó su mente vagar libremente. Y claro, apenas obtenida un poco de libertad, su mente voló hacia el recuerdo de su profesor de pociones. Con los ojos cerrados vio pasar las imágenes en su mente, el recuerdo de la mañana que despertaron juntos, o cuando por primera vez se dio cuenta de que la relación que llevaban era algo especial. Se imaginó acostada de lado en su cama, mientras él la abrazaba y la apegaba contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su respiración en el oído, sintiendo sus manos vagando sobre su piel. Y pensar que ahora era perfectamente capaz de controlar todo su cuerpo... no pudo evitarlo y enterró su cara en la almohada para ahogar las risitas histéricas que salieron de sus labios aun en contra de su voluntad. Pero a medida que su risa se iba apagando, otro recuerdo la asaltó: el recuerdo de estar prendida a su cuello, llorando, mientras él la miraba como si no existiera nada más en el universo que el brillo de sus ojos; la forma en que la abrazó y enjugó sus lágrimas, el consuelo que le daba la suave vibración de su voz. Y ese beso maravilloso que le había hecho cuestionarse todo aquello que había dado por sentado.

¿Sentía él algo por ella? Se negaba a creer que ese beso no significara nada. Había sido tan intenso, tan cargado de emociones, había salido directo de ese rincón del corazón donde se guardan las emociones más profundas y secretas. Era un beso que jamás debería haber dejado que ocurriera, y sin embargo, ocurrió. Y no sólo eso, sino que al besar a Severus, supo que él también sentía lo mismo por ella, que su beso también había salido de ese rincón escondido, que había luchado por resistirse, y que se había rendido al final. Estaría segura de ello, si no fuera porque recordaba su rostro inexpresivo cuando lo miró a los ojos.

Maldito murciélago enigmático.

Pero ¿qué haría si en verdad él estuviera enamorado de ella? ¿Cambiaría eso algo?

—Maldición, esto no es sano —murmuró mientras echaba hacia atrás las frazadas con un movimiento enérgico y se levantaba a la cocina a buscar un vaso de leche. No iba a despertar a los elfos a las tres de la madrugada.

Severus Snape tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño hasta que la sintió llegar a su habitación sola. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había dado un suspiro de alivio. En casa, a salvo... y sola. No podía soportar la sola idea de que ella tuviera que compartir su vida con el zafio de Weasley. Sabía que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitar ese destino, pero aún así, al menos por esa noche, ella no tendría que compartir su cama con él.

La mañana siguiente ambos estaban ojerosos y cansados, pero Hermione realmente se veía terrible.

—¿Está teniendo problemas para dominar los nervios antes de la boda, señorita Granger? —le preguntó él mientras se servía una taza de café.

—Creo que sí. Anoche apenas pude dormir. Creo que me quedé dormida alrededor de las cinco y media, o algo así —bostezó ella.— No me imaginé que una noche pudiera ser tan larga.

—¿Por qué no me pidió una poción para dormir? Modestia aparte, creo que algo sé al respecto.

—La verdad no quise molestarlo, señor. Habría interrumpido su sueño, no me habría... —quería decir "no me habría arriesgado", pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase se quedó mirando la nada, como si hubiera caído en un trance.

—¿Señorita Granger? ¿Hermione? —Agitó una mano frente a sus ojos para sacarla del trance.— Tal vez debería irse a la cama de nuevo.

—No, tengo un montón de cosas qué hacer. Aunque la verdad no tengo ganas y los demás parece que se las arreglan bastante bien sin mí.

—Vaya a acostarse, le diré a Trixy que le lleve una poción.

Severus salió del comedor a buscar la poción, pero cuando volvió la encontró durmiendo apoyada en la mesa con un brazo como almohada. Al verla así los restos de lo que se supone había sido su corazón se calentaron y le enviaron una sensación de ternura. Deseó tomarla en sus brazos y contemplarla dormida... memorizar cada una de las formas de su rostro, contar sus pestañas, acariciar su cabello y estar ahí cuando sus ojos se abrieran para ser lo primero que contemplasen.

"_Oh, qué diablos..._" se dijo y se acercó decidido. Pasó uno de sus brazos debajo de sus rodillas y el otro detrás de su espalda y la levantó con muy poco esfuerzo. Al sentir que la remecían, Hermione se despertó sobresaltada para encontrarse de frente con la cara de su profesor. Frunciendo el ceño, quiso preguntar algo, pero él la hizo callar.

—Shhh, Granger... duérmase. —Y la hizo apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Ella gruñó algo ininteligible, restregó su rostro contra la chaqueta de su profesor y cerró los ojos, completamente confiada de quien la sostenía en brazos. Cuando él la puso sobre su cama ella no despertó. La cubrió con una manta para que no se helara y la contempló un buen rato más. Conteniéndose para no besarla en los labios, Severus la dejó dormir en su habitación y fue a lamentarse de su suerte en algún otro lugar donde no fuera capaz de hacer una estupidez de la que se arrepintiera más tarde.

***

El resto de la semana no fue mejor para Hermione. De día no tenía ganas de hacer nada y de noche no podía dormir. Ella decía que eran los típicos nervios de la novia, pero Severus se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando, no había sabido jamás de una novia tan poco interesada en los preparativos de su boda.

¿Pero qué podía hacer él? No le importaba si no lo elegía a él, de hecho, no podría jamás pedirle que dejara a Weasley por él, pero... por lo menos, que no se casara con ese muchacho. Él jamás la haría feliz, él jamás podría ser lo que ella necesitaba. Y lo peor es que ella cambiaría para adaptarse a él y eso terminaría por matar a la muchacha de la que se había enamorado.

Sí, bueno, no tenía sentido negarlo ahora, se había enamorado de ella.

Se había enamorado con la fuerza de un adolescente.

Y ya era viernes, y al día siguiente ella se casaría a medio día. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que moverse, hacer un plan para impedir esa boda... llevársela lejos... pero entonces ella le odiaría. Al menos estaría a salvo de Weasley.

Por cuarta vez se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta de su habitación, listo para ir a golpear la puerta de la habitación de ella. ¿Qué le diría? Merlín, la angustia se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

Hermione había logrado quedarse dormida un momento pero tuvo una pesadilla horrible que no pudo recordar. Despertó ahogada y sollozando. Se sentó en la cama y miró el reloj despertador de su velador, apenas eran las doce y media. Le esperaba otra de esas largas noches, pero seguramente sería la última. La próxima noche sería Hermione Weasley y dormiría en la cama de su esposo. Pero algo estaba mal, horriblemente mal, y lo sabía. Por eso la sensación de angustia se intensificaba a medida que se acercaba el día de la boda.

Severus... todo su ser le reclamaba por la presencia de Severus. No podía estar tan equivocada, él debía quererla... a pesar de su frialdad, a pesar de que actuara como si no le importara, él debía quererla... necesitaba saberlo. No cambiaría nada, ella sabía que debía casarse al día siguiente, pero necesitaba saber que él la quería como ella lo quería a él. Una sola vez, antes de casarse, antes de que su lealtad estuviera completamente comprometida a su esposo. Sería engañar, cierto, pero sería menos grave que hacerlo una vez casada.

Y se levantó de la cama sin saber lo que haría, cómo llegaría a golpear la puerta de su habitación. ¿Cómo le diría lo que quería? Esperaba que él lo supiera y no le pidiera explicaciones. ¿La querría? ¿Tomaría lo que ella le ofrecía o la enviaría de vuelta a su cuarto humillada?

Muerta de miedo se paró frente a la puerta de él, vestida en su camisón corto y descalza. Indefensa. Levantó la mano para golpear, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció él, al parecer sorprendido de verla ahí.

—¿Problemas para dormir?

Ella sólo asintió mientras él la dejaba entrar a su habitación. Ahora era el momento. Podría pedirle que no se casara con Weasley. Ah, no, no podía. "Cobarde" se dijo a sí mismo mientras vaciaba una dosis de poción para dormir en un vaso y se lo tendía.

Ella extendió la mano para recibirlo, y sus dedos rozaron su mano, estaba temblando. El vaso se resbaló entre sus dedos y cayó sobre la alfombra. Severus siguió el trayecto del vaso con la vista, y cuando levantó los ojos la vio mirándolo con intensidad. La próxima cosa que supo fue que ella le había echado los brazos al cuello y sus labios estaban atrapados por los de ella.

Severus pensaba que ya no le quedaba decencia, pero para su pesar, todavía le quedaba algo. Así que luchó consigo mismo para volver del mágico lugar al que el beso de Hermione le había arrastrado, abrió los ojos y la detuvo.

No, ella no se merecía estar con alguien como Weasley, pero tampoco con alguien como él. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle? ¿Dinero? Eso a ella no le importaba. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo la agarró de las muñecas y la puso contra la pared, inmovilizándola.

—¿Qué se supone que está haciendo, señorita Granger? —Le dijo con frialdad calculada.

Hermione hubiera querido gritar de frustración, había estado tan cerca, tan cerca... pero él debía quererla, lo sabía, lo sentía...

No fue capaz de responder, impresionada por la magnitud de sus propios actos, por la proximidad del cuerpo de él y por la posición en que la tenía. Si quería asustarla no lo estaba consiguiendo, es más, estaba sintiendo un abrumador deseo de rendirse a él...

—¿Cree que puede venir aquí y besarme como si fuera uno de sus noviecitos adolescentes? No se equivoque, señorita Granger, yo no soy un niño ni me conformo con besos, ¿me entiende?

Severus pensó que eso sería suficiente como para asustarla, apelar a la imagen de hombre malo que no tiene consideración por las muchachitas. Un mortífago que no dudaría en violarla si ella lo provocaba. Pero ella en vez de asustarse cerró los ojos y lanzó el gemido más erótico que jamás hubieran escuchado sus oídos.

Incrédulo, luchó contra el deseo de besarla y la apretó aún más fuerte contra la pared con su cuerpo. La deseaba tanto que sentía que iba a explotar._"Mejor, así se dará cuenta de que no estoy bromeando."_

—Así que esto es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? —La amenazó mientras restregaba su cuerpo en el de ella, para hacerle notar su erección— ¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres que te use y mañana te sientas como una mujerzuela barata?

Hermione sonrió. ¿A quién quería engañar?

—No. No importa lo que digas. Yo sé que tú sientes algo por mí, Severus. —Lo desafió.

—La falta de sueño te está haciendo delirar, Granger.

—¡Dime entonces por qué mi boggart no cambió de forma cuando te pusiste en medio! ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a Bellatrix? No le temías cuando estaba viva, ¿por qué le ibas a temer ahora que está muerta? ¡Contesta!

Severus no contestó porque no había respuesta posible para esa pregunta sin delatar lo que sentía por ella. Así que en vez de hablarle la calló de la única forma que se merecían esos labios perfectos. La besó.

Fue un beso dulce, con los ojos cerrados y los labios apenas rozándose, que no tenía ninguna relación con la postura obscena en la que se encontraban. Él se echó hacia atrás para contemplarla y ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Por favor, Severus, déjame saber lo que es estar contigo antes de que me case con Ron—suplicó casi en un susurro.

Severus tragó saliva. Oh. Así que no importaba lo que hiciera, no importaba si le declaraba su amor imperecedero, si le bajaba la luna o si le hacía el amor, ella aún se casaría con su Ron.

—¡Ron! ¡Ron! —Exclamó sin gritar pero con una rabia que helaba la sangre— ¿Acaso Ron te besa así? —y la besó con furia, abrazándola con fuerza, levantándola en sus brazos y llevándola a su cama.— ¿Acaso Ron te hace sentir así? —le preguntó casi siseando mientras hacía rodar sus labios por la piel de su cuello, haciéndola estremecerse violentamente.— ¡Dímelo! —Exclamó al tiempo que agarraba el cuello del camisón y tiraba de él, rasgándolo casi por completo. Hermione estaba en un estado más allá de las palabras. Sabía a lo que se había expuesto al ofrecerse a él, pero no se arrepentía, no había lugar en ella para eso. Simplemente aceptaba su destino en las manos de él, en los labios de él; quería que sus dientes se enterraran en su piel, que sus dedos la recorrieran, que su boca la marcara, que su deseo la consumiera. Apenas era consciente de que sus besos y caricias le estaban arrancando gemidos y escuchaba su voz a lo lejos, preguntándole si Ron era capaz de producirle esas sensaciones, si alguna vez le había hecho el amor así. "_Ridículo, nadie más podría hacer el amor así_."

—Dime, Hermione, si él alguna vez te tocó así... —le dijo bajando el tono de voz, acariciándola con las palabras mientras le quitaba las pantaletas, para luego recorrer el camino de vuelta acariciando sus piernas. Ella, completamente entregada a su voluntad, separó las piernas levemente para permitirle el acceso, y sus dedos la tocaron en el lugar preciso donde ella necesitaba ser tocada. La humedad de su cuerpo no lo sorprendió, pero el sentirla entre sus dedos, mostrándole lo mucho que ella lo deseaba, lo hizo perder el dominio de sus actos. Quería asustarla, ahuyentarla, pero se dio cuenta de que eso no estaba sucediendo ni tampoco sería capaz de dejarla ir, aun si ella se lo pidiera.

—Dime Hermione, si él alguna vez te hizo sentir esto... —le dijo al tiempo que se bajaba el pantalón del pijama y la penetraba sin piedad.

Ella se arqueó para recibirlo y jadeó con fuerza, impactada con la fuerza con que él la poseyó. De alguna parte dentro de su cuerpo encontró la fuerza para articular las palabras que se le escaparon de los labios, y gritó.

—¡No! ¡Jamás podría haber sido así!

Severus jadeó sorprendido por la intensidad de su pasión, y tuvo que detenerse y cerrar los ojos con fuerza para contener el orgasmo que amenazaba con liberarse demasiado pronto. Hacía tanto tiempo que soñaba con tenerla así, y hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que no había estado con una mujer...

La besó otra vez y le hizo el amor como siempre imaginó que lo haría.

_Continuará..._


	11. Chapter 11

Queridísimos lectores:

He aquí el nuevo capítulo. Les agradezco a todos infinitamente sus reviews, son maravillosos y me hacen sentir muy contenta.

Pero este capítulo está dedicado a alguien muy especial, alguien que ha significado mucho en mi vida y probablemente se verá a sí mismo en una situación de esta historia. ¡No les pienso decir cuál! Él lo sabe y con eso basta.

Todo el amor del mundo,

June Magic.

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

Severus estaba en un estado de profunda placidez acostado desnudo en la cama mientras abrazaba a la igualmente desnuda y dormida Hermione, quien sucumbió ante el cansancio de las noches en vela y el deseo satisfecho. Pero Severus no quería dormir. Le parecía un sueño tenerla así, tan indefensa y confiada, durmiendo en sus brazos. Su piel joven, firme y suave se sentía maravillosa en sus dedos al acariciarla, y el aroma a jazmín de su pelo parecía haber impregnado los receptores olfativos de él, dándole un banquete de Hermione a sus sentidos. Además ella roncaba muy despacito, haciendo un ruidito más parecido a un ronroneo que a otra cosa. Su gatita suave y perfumada a jazmín.

A pesar del comienzo agresivo que tuvieron, terminaron por hacer el amor con ternura, besándose mucho y acariciándose como si ninguno de los dos pudiera creer que el otro estaba ahí y tuvieran que tocarse para convencerse de que eran reales, de que en verdad estaba sucediendo. Y cuando acabaron ambos murmuraron el nombre del otro. Él jamás podría olvidar a la sonrojada Hermione sin aliento, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para exclamar un "¡Severus!" estrangulado por la pasión.

Y ahora no quería quedarse dormido, porque tenía el temor irracional de despertar y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño; y el temor mucho más real de que llegara la mañana y le arrebatara el tesoro que ahora yacía dormido en sus brazos. Quería aprovechar hasta el último minuto con ella. Grabarla para siempre en sus recuerdos.

Nunca antes le había parecido más hermosa que en ese momento, desnuda y profundamente dormida en sus brazos. Su mente racional le decía que ella no era ninguna belleza, y sin embargo no podía recordar a ninguna mujer que fuera más hermosa que ella. Y acercándose a su rostro besó delicadamente esos labios entreabiertos que a él siempre se le antojaban que le rogaban por un beso.

Así que así se sentía besar los labios de la mujer amada.

Y ella, como una princesa de cuento, despertó al sentir los labios de él en los suyos, y sonrió dulcemente al tiempo que levantaba una mano para acariciarle el rostro y acomodarle un mechón de pelo detrás de una oreja.

—Así que no fue un sueño, después de todo... sigues aquí.

—Como tu peor pesadilla. —Y la besó de nuevo.

Se quedaron mirando un momento, extasiados en la contemplación del otro, hasta que ella habló.

—Gracias. Gracias por darme esto, Severus. Lo guardaré siempre en mi corazón.

—¿Sigues con esa estúpida idea de casarte? No lo puedo creer.

—Debo hacerlo —explicó ella con ternura, como quien le explica la lección a un niño—, mi lugar está al lado de Ron. No puedo dar pie atrás ahora, debo hacer lo que se espera de mí.

—No, Hermione, no es tu deber hacerlo... no necesitas casarte con Weasley para ser alguien, tú... tú lo harás para pertenecer a esa familia...

—¿Y qué alternativa tengo? Me odiarán si no lo hago, y ellos son todo lo que tengo en el mundo mágico.

Severus deseó ofrecerse a sí mismo como alternativa, pero dentro de sí sabía que esa no era la solución. Tenía que hacerla abrir los ojos, hacer que reconociera su propio valor.

—¿Por qué necesitas ser Hermione Weasley? ¿No te das cuenta de que Hermione Granger es muchísimo más valiosa y digna de admiración? Fue Hermione Granger la que hizo poción multijugos en segundo año, fue Hermione Granger quien rompió todos los récords de calificaciones en los ÉXTASIS, fue Hermione Granger la que cabalgó a lomos de un dragón, fue Hermione Granger la que peleó en la Batalla de Hogwarts... y es Hermione Granger quien tiene un brillante futuro en la investigación de enfermedades mágicas. Tú sola puedes y vales por lo que eres. ¿Crees que él será feliz de tenerte como esposa, que sabrá valorar tus logros en la investigación? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que te presione para tener siete hijos, como sus padres? ¿Para que abandones tu carrera para criarlos? No, Hermione. Tú no necesitas ser Hermione Weasley... o Hermione Snape. Tú debes ser Hermione Granger. Sólo así serás feliz. Siendo tú misma primero.

Cuando terminó su discurso, Severus se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba atentamente con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, y temió haberla herido. Lo que menos le hacía falta ahora era que ella saliera corriendo de la habitación bañada en lágrimas. Pero tenía que decírselo. Demasiado tiempo se había tragado esas palabras y esa noche no fue capaz de retenerlas más. Ella merecía que alguien le dijera la verdad.

—¿Así es como me ves? —Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

No le dio tiempo de responder y lo besó con tanta fuerza que pensó que le iba a romper los labios.

Y él le correspondió con desesperación, sabiendo que a pesar de sus palabras ella se le escaparía como el agua entre los dedos, deseando que ese beso fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero a la vez sabiendo que...

—Lo harás de todas formas, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

Ella no contestó y él supo que su silencio era aceptación, pero al menos se quedaría con el recuerdo de haberla tenido en sus brazos y haberla hecho suya.

La desesperación de la certeza de que esta sería la última vez lo hizo hacerle el amor con todos sus sentidos, con toda su alma, para provocarle el mayor placer posible y decirle con sus actos cuánto la amaba, porque las palabras no eran suficientes para expresarle lo que ella significaba para él. Haberle dicho "te amo" habría resultado ridículamente pobre en comparación con lo que sentía, así que dejó que sus manos, su boca y su cuerpo le dijeran lo que significaba para él. Para que en los años que vinieran siempre lo recordara, para que jamás hombre alguno fuera capaz de borrar su recuerdo, para que lo llevara como un tatuaje en su piel hasta el día de su muerte.

Hermione se recostó sobre su pecho y suspirando un último "Severus" se quedó dormida otra vez. Pero Severus no podía dormir. Miró el reloj y lo maldijo interiormente, como si el aparato tuviera la culpa de que faltaran tan sólo un par de horas para el amanecer. Nunca antes había sentido una necesidad tan aguda de tener un giratiempo y robarse horas, días, años... una vida entera con Hermione.

En un par de horas más ella se levantaría de la cama, se arreglaría como todos los días, como si nada hubiera pasado, y partiría temprano a La Madriguera a prepararse para la ceremonia. Y él tendría que permitírselo.

Pero antes de que se fuera, él le daría algo para que lo recordara. ¿Qué podría ser digno de ella? La miró dormida en sus brazos y sonrió, tenía el regalo preciso para ella. Algo muy propio de él. Tratando de no despertarla, se deslizó sigilosamente fuera de la cama, agarró su túnica y se dirigió a su laboratorio de pociones en el subterráneo.

Hermione sintió la claridad del día en su rostro y comenzó a despertar, pero cuando abrió los ojos vio el rostro de Severus tan cerca del suyo, estudiándola atentamente, que no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa.

—¡Severus, casi me matas del susto! —Protestó ella poniéndose una mano sobre el corazón como para calmar sus latidos acelerados.

Él sólo la miró, sonriendo para sus adentros, y levantando su puño sostuvo frente a sus ojos una cadena de oro con un pendiente colgando. Apoyó lo que parecía una joya sobre su pecho desnudo y dejó que la cadena se posara a su alrededor.

—Es mi regalo de bodas —explicó.

Extrañada, Hermione tomó lo que le había parecido un topacio y lo examinó. No era una piedra preciosa, sino un pequeño frasco de cristal facetado con una poción dorada dentro.

—¡Felix Felicis! —Exclamó al reconocerla.

—Diez puntos para Gryffindor, señorita Granger.

Ella lo miró inquisitiva y él decidió ser sincero.

—Ya que has decidido seguir adelante con la estúpida idea de casarte con Weasley, me imaginé que ibas a necesitar mucha suerte.

Hermione abrió el broche de la cadena y se la puso, dejando descansar el frasquito entre sus pechos. Esta conmovida por el gesto de Severus, jamás se imaginó que él podría hacerle un regalo en esas circunstancias, menos aún uno tan especial. Aunque le dolía él respetaba su decisión, y ella lo sabía. Y lo amaba todavía más por eso.

Pero no podía mirar hacia atrás. Su noche juntos había terminado y jamás volvería a repetirse. Buscó su camisón, pero recordó que él lo había hecho trizas la noche anterior. De todas formas lo recogió para guardarlo como un testimonio de que esa noche en realidad había pasado y no era sólo un producto de su imaginación. Severus se acercó por su espalda y le puso una de sus camisas sobre los hombros, en un gesto que ella apreció profundamente, con los ojos cerrados y un escalofrío, con el corazón abrumado de amor. Se volteó para despedirse.

—Lo siento, Severus. Al menos recordaré nuestra noche para siempre. —Y se puso de puntillas para besarlo brevemente, pero él la agarró de la cintura y la besó profundamente, apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo como si hubiera querido que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo... ella lanzó un gemido de dolor y él la dejó ir de inmediato.

Se miraron en silencio un par de segundos y ella dejó la habitación.

Él se quedó de pie en ese mismo lugar mirando la puerta cerrada, y deseó haberse desangrado hasta la muerte en la Casa de los Gritos.

***

Severus bajó al comedor a tomar desayuno para descubrir que Hermione ya estaba terminando el suyo. Se sentó en su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero evitando su mirada. De pronto, la chimenea brilló con un resplandor verde y apareció la cabeza de Ginny Weasley, con aspecto de preocupada.

—¡Hermione, son más de las nueve, mamá está histérica porque aún no has llegado! —y luego notando que Severus estaba ahí también se dirigió a él con el tono de voz más jovial— ¡Buenos días, profesor!

Severus masculló una respuesta con cara de pocos amigos y Hermione arrojó su servilleta sobre la mesa.

—Lo siento, Ginny, es que anoche no pude dormir mucho con los nervios de la boda y me quedé dormida. Pero estoy lista.

—¡Vamos, apúrate, creo que mamá va a reventar de un momento a otro! ¿Vendrá usted a la boda, señor?

—Por mucho aprecio que le tenga a la señorita Granger, odio las bodas más que muchas otras cosas. Confío en que sabrán excusarme.

—Si por alguna razón cambiara de parecer, es usted bienvenido en cualquier momento, señor. —le dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos. Sentía que era su deber dejarle abierta la posibilidad de asistir, por incómodo que fuera.

—Pierda cuidado. No creo que asista, pero tendré en cuenta su invitación. —fijo poniéndose de pie para despedirse.

—Bueno, hasta pronto, profesor. —Se despidió Ginny y luego agregó antes de desaparecer de las llamas— ¡Y apúrate, Hermione, o serás víctima de la furia de mi madre!

Hermione se acercó a él, lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó, aunque él no movió ni un solo músculo, y luego se metió en la chimenea con una mirada triste.

—Adiós, Severus. ¡La Madriguera!

Severus vio extinguirse las llamas verdes y supo que junto con ellas se extinguía su última esperanza. De pronto se sintió muy débil y que sus rodillas ya no podían sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Se vio de rodillas en el suelo, con una tenaza de hierro apretando su garganta y luchando por no llorar. Y lo único que podía pensar era "_Otra vez, otra vez, está pasando otra vez._"


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola, queridísimos lectores._

_Les traigo este nuevo capítulo. Era el último, pero me quedó tan largo que tuve que partirlo en dos. Espero que les guste y no me maten hasta que lean el último capítulo._

_Besos a todos,_

_June Magic._

* * *

_**Capítulo XII**_

Hermione se contempló en el espejo ya vestida con su hermoso traje de novia. No había querido comprar algo demasiado recargado que la hubiera hecho parecer un repollo o un merengue, así que se había decidido por un sencillo vestido de raso blanco, sin hombros y que se ensanchaba discretamente después de la cintura, para terminar en un ruedo bordado con flores y hojas. Eso complementado con guantes blancos largos y jazmines naturales encantados para que no se marchitaran salpicando sus domesticados rizos. Y la cadena de oro con el frasquito de poción dorada.

Todavía era temprano, pero tanto su madre como Molly y Ginny habían insistido en la conveniencia de prepararse con anticipación. La habían atrapado en cuanto salió de la chimenea en medio de una gran gritería para que Ron no la viera antes de la ceremonia, y la habían encerrado en el cuarto de Ginny. Allí fue víctima de las mujeres, quienes la desnudaron, la sumergieron en una bañera llena de agua caliente con sales y aceites aromáticos, la vistieron, la perfumaron y hasta le depilaron las cejas.

Y ella se dejó hacer, pero sólo insistió en una cosa: usar el regalo de su profesor. Las mujeres, que no se percataron de lo que en realidad era, pensaron que era un bonito adorno que no perjudicaba la imagen en su conjunto y accedieron. Incluso Ginny comentó que no podía creer que el profesor fuera capaz de tener un gesto amable con su alumna.

Finalmente la habían dejado sola para ir a ocuparse de los demás preparativos de último minuto. Sola para que los pensamientos y recuerdos minaran su determinación.

Se veía hermosa. Nunca antes se había visto a sí misma tan hermosa. Pero le faltaba la sonrisa, y eso la hacía verse fría como una estatua de mármol. Trató de ensayar una sonrisa deslumbrante, como correspondería a la de una mujer en el día más feliz de su vida, pero sólo obtuvo una mueca desganada. Claro que podía tensar los músculos de su cara y mostrar los dientes, pero sus ojos seguían inexpresivos.

Suspiró, rindiéndose, y se fue a tumbar sobre la cama, dando gracias por los hechizos antiarrugas que mantendrían su vestido perfecto. Cerró los ojos y los recuerdos de la noche anterior se apoderaron de su mente de inmediato. Y sólo entonces sus labios esbozaron la sonrisa cálida que estaba buscando.

Allí estaba él, mirándola con sus profundos ojos negros, observándola como si no existiera nada más en el universo, con una mirada de absoluta adoración. Su pelo negro enmarcando su rostro delgado, su piel pálida cubierta de cicatrices que ella hubiera querido besar una y otra vez hasta borrar el recuerdo del dolor que alguna vez sintió al recibirlas. Quedarse a su lado para siempre, borrar el dolor, hacerlo sentirse feliz y provocarle esa sonrisa tan esquiva y maravillosa una y otra vez.

Todavía podía sentirlo en su piel, y a pesar del baño y los perfumes, le parecía que su aroma aún la impregnaba. O tal vez sólo era el recuerdo de su aroma.

Había sido maravilloso, pero todo había sido una ilusión. Tal vez si ella no hubiera estado comprometida las cosas habrían sido diferentes, pero ya estaba vestida de blanco y no había tiempo de arrepentirse.

Trató de imaginarse la vida como Hermione Weasley. Tendrían un pequeño departamento en Londres, ella estudiaría Medimagia en San Mungo y él jugaría para los Chudley Cannons. Los fines de semana irían a visitar a la familia, tal vez los sábados irían a la casa de sus padres y los domingos a La Madriguera. Compartirían las labores del hogar, aunque sospechaba que Ron intentaría zafarse de sus obligaciones, pero ella le mantendría a raya. Y tendrían hijos. Una vez casados le haría ver la conveniencia de esperar hasta que ella terminara sus estudios para embarazarse... y definitivamente no tendría más de dos. No si quería dedicarse a la investigación. Tal vez Molly quisiera darle una mano cuidando a los bebés...

Los bebés. ¿Cómo serían? Ojalá tuvieran los ojos azules de Ron. Se vio a sí misma acunando en sus brazos a un bebé de sexo indefinido, con grandes ojos azules y cabello rojizo, que la miraba y alargaba sus manitos para tocarle el rostro. Y sin saber cómo el bebé de su imaginación transformó sus rasgos hasta tener ojos de un café oscuro profundo y cabello negro azabache, mientras alguien se acercaba por su espalda hasta envolverlos a ambos en un abrazo, susurrándole al oído con voz aterciopelada: "¿Será un Gryffindor o un Slytherin?".

Hermione apretó los ojos y gimió. Nunca antes había deseado hijos, había llegado a pensar que no tenía el instinto maternal, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que lo que no había deseado era tener hijos con Ron. Porque al formarse la imagen del hijo de Severus Snape en su mente se dio cuenta de que sí lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto que sintió que el pecho le dolía. Tendría sus hijos, los amaría, ¡tendría todos los que él quisiera! ¡Si tan sólo fueran los hijos de Severus Snape ella los tendría!

"_OK, Hermione_", se dijo mientras se incorporaba secándose las lágrimas que no habían llegado a derramarse de sus ojos. "_Cálmate. Ya no puedes cambiar nada. Este es tu destino, tú misma lo elegiste. Acéptalo._"

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

—Eres una Gryffindor. Muestra tu valor —le dijo a su reflejo, levantando la barbilla desafiante.

—Tranquila, querida —le habló el espejo—. Es normal tener miedo antes de la boda, pero no por eso tienes que actuar como su te prepararas para la guerra. Es sólo una boda.

***

Severus logró ponerse de pie finalmente. No sabía en realidad cuánto tiempo estuvo de rodillas en el suelo, lo mismo podrían haber sido un par de minutos que horas. Pero no había llorado. De alguna parte logró juntar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para no derramar lágrimas. Había dado lo mejor de sí y había perdido otra vez... pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Si algo sabía hacer después de tantos años como juguete y chiste de los dioses, era encajar los golpes con gracia y dignidad. Su vida había sido un largo round de peleas y derrotas... pero ya estaba cansado, y no sabía si volvería a soportar otro golpe sin romperse.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por producir un sonido con su adolorida garganta, llamó a su elfina con la voz quebrada.

—Trixy.

_Crack_

—¡Amo Severus, está sangrando!

Severus se llevó la mano al cuello y lanzó una palabrota. Estaba tan aturdido por el dolor de la pérdida que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la maldita herida se había abierto otra vez y la sangre brotaba en cálidos borbotones, manchando su túnica.

Trixy conjuró rápidamente un vendaje y le administró los primeros auxilios.

—Trixy, necesito que llames urgentemente a Cástor Robinson, el abogado de la familia. No me importa si te dice que está ocupado, no me importa si está con la reina en persona, si es necesario me lo traes en contra de su voluntad, pero necesito verlo de inmediato. Estaré esperando en la biblioteca. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, señor, Trixy lo traerá de inmediato.

Y chasqueando los dedos, desapareció de la habitación.

***

Hermione jugueteaba con el frasco de poción mientras esperaba pacientemente que llegara la hora de enfrentarse con su destino, cuando entró Ginny con su vestido color lavanda, terriblemente excitada.

—Ya es hora, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Vas a ser mi cuñada! —le dijo tomándole las manos y dando pequeños saltitos en el lugar. Hermione trató de parecer igualmente entusiasmada, pero se negó a rebotar.

En ese momento entró su padre a la habitación, correctamente vestido y preparado para la ceremonia. A Hermione le pareció que el corazón se le detenía por un par de segundos y comprendió que había llegado definitivamente el momento de la verdad.

Visiblemente emocionado, se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente.

—Estás hermosa, princesa —le dijo tratando de no llorar—. Mi niñita ya es una mujer grande ahora.

Y la tomó del brazo y salieron con destino al jardín donde los esperaban ya los invitados, el oficial del Ministerio de la Magia... y su futuro esposo.

Caminando por el pasillo del brazo de su padre logró producir una sonrisa nerviosa para saludar a las muchas caras familiares que la rodeaban. Hagrid estaba sentado al final, allí estaba Luna con uno de sus atuendos estrafalarios (aunque sin ellos no sería Luna, razonó), Neville, Kingsley, más adelante la profesora McGonagall, su abuela materna, su madrina, sus tíos.... todos. Todos le sonreían y pensaban que ella tendría una vida dichosa al lado de Ron. Que ese era el momento más feliz de su vida. Pero a medida que se acercaba al altar, su corazón latía con más fuerza y sentía que la respiración le fallaba, mientras sus manos sudaban a chorros dentro de los inmaculados guantes blancos.

Su madre le había dicho que todas las novias sentían nerviosismo y temores antes de la boda, que eso era completamente natural, pero el temor pasaba después de la ceremonia y sería perfectamente feliz como todas las novias. Pero ella se dio cuenta de que esto no era el sano temor de una novia, sino que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Ron la estaba esperando al final del camino, con Harry un poco más atrás. Se veía casi guapo con su túnica de gala, y sus ojos azules relampagueaban de excitación. Su padre le entregó su mano a Ron, quien la recibió con firmeza y sin dudar. Se voltearon hacia el oficial del Ministerio y él comenzó a hablar. Hermione cerró los ojos y deseó desmayarse, pero no tuvo esa suerte y la ceremonia siguió su curso.

***

Severus se sentó frente al pequeño escritorio de su habitación para releer calmadamente el pergamino que contenía su testamento. El abogado no se había sentido muy feliz de haber sido arrastrado a la fuerza a la casa de Severus, pero se mostró complaciente, con la idea de asegurar al nuevo cliente para el futuro. Le había parecido extraña la petición del señor Snape, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y procedió a redactar su testamento y última voluntad nombrando como heredera universal a la señora Hermione Weasley, a condición de que su marido no pudiera tocar ni un solo knut del patrimonio.

El profesor sonrió para sus adentros, satisfecho del resultado. Le aseguraría el bienestar económico para siempre. Aún cuando su marido se convirtiera en un cabrón como había sido Tobías, ella estaría protegida, así como sus hipotéticos hijos, y podría gastar el dinero que quisiera en pagar toda la educación que le se le antojara y comprarse una Historia de Hogwarts encuadernada en oro y diamantes si le venía en gana, sin tener que verle la cara al zafio de su marido.

Suspirando, miró el reloj de su velador. Era ya la una, la hora se acercaba. Se puso de pie y abriendo su ropero extrajo su mejor túnica, la de seda negra. Se pasó un peine por el grasoso cabello y se arregló lo mejor que pudo. Estaba decidido a dejar este mundo con estilo.

Volvió a sentarse frente a su pequeño escritorio y le echó una mirada a la habitación. Sí, era el lugar perfecto, el lugar donde por unos minutos había conocido la felicidad, el lugar donde ella se le había entregado y donde ella había dormido en sus brazos. Al menos ese recuerdo lo acompañaría hasta el final.

No era cobardía. Era cansancio. Se había cansado de ser el chiste de los dioses. Se había cansado de que el mundo no lo considerara digno de pertenecer a él, del rechazo de sus pares. Había peleado en dos guerras, arriesgando su vida más que nadie; había ganado y sobrevivido, sólo para descubrir que no tenía nada en la vida, ni familia, ni amigos, ni amor... ¡mierda, ni siquiera tenía un perro! Había amado dos veces sólo para conocer el rechazo. La maldita herida de su cuello parecía sanar sólo para volver a agravarse cuando menos lo esperaba, y comprendía que era probable que jamás pudiera deshacerse de ella. Y vio ante sí el futuro: día tras día en esa casa, rodeado por tres elfos domésticos, viejo, enfermo y solo.

Qué linda perspectiva.

Considerando que nadie le lloraría, que estaba cansado y que podría hacer mucho más bien muerto que vivo... no era tan difícil tomar la decisión. Al menos si ella se hubiera quedado...

Severus Snape no era un hombre romántico. No era una persona dada a las fantasías y no gastaba su tiempo en imaginarse escenas idílicas. Pero en algún momento se había atrevido a imaginarse cómo habría sido la vida con ella a su lado. Aun siendo la persona áspera que era se habría esforzado por mimarla, por complacerla en cada capricho. La habría dejado regir su casa y su vida a su antojo. Incluso (sí, hasta ese punto habían llegado sus estúpidas fantasías) incluso se habría casado con ella si ella así lo hubiera querido. La habría amado, adorado, venerado. Todo por despertar cada mañana y poder verla dormida a su lado.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a soñar semejantes tonterías? Ya no importaba. Miró nuevamente su reloj y supo que en ese momento ella debería estar frente al oficial del Ministerio a punto de dar el "sí". ¡Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo cuando se acerca el momento de enfrentar la realidad! Ella, Hermione Granger, se estaba convirtiendo en Hermione Weasley, vestida de blanco y rodeada de sus seres queridos.

Acarició las tres pequeñas botellas que lo esperaban alineadas frente a él. Tres botellas de aspecto insignificante que contenían la promesa de la liberación. Ser Maestro de Pociones tenía sus ventajas.

Aún no había decidido cuál de las tres usaría. La cicuta, a pesar de su origen muggle, tenía el honor de haber sido usada por un personaje tan ilustre como Sócrates, y eso le daba un aura especial. Lo dormiría suavemente en un sueño del que no despertaría jamás. Sería la muerte dulce que todos anhelan tener algún día.

El veneno de Acromántula no sería tan benévolo, oh no. Pero estaba acostumbrado al dolor. Era el veneno de una criatura mágica, y además tenía la ventaja de que conservaría su cadáver intacto. La idea de que su cuerpo no fuera susceptible a la corrupción natural en la tumba lo atraía, pero... ¿importaba tanto? A fin de cuentas no habría nadie que lo apreciara.

Y finalmente el cianuro. Otro veneno muggle... ¡qué fijación la de los muggles con el veneno! Y este era tan eficaz que apenas le daría tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. En menos de un minuto habría acabado todo... para él. Porque después se liberaría cianuro de hidrógeno en el aire, una hermosa sorpresa para quien lo encontrara.

Todos tenían la promesa de una muerte elegante. Bueno, tal vez el veneno de Acromántula le deformaría los rasgos en un rictus de dolor... y no es que fuera guapo ni mucho menos, pero no quería quedarse para siempre con una mueca en la cara.

Ah, pero muggle y todo, el cianuro era imbatible. Alargó la mano y acarició el pequeño frasco pensando que era irónico como algo tan pequeño podría acabar con él en segundos, algo que ni siquiera el Señor Oscuro había podido lograr.

Al levantar el frasco se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. ¿Le estaba fallando el valor a Severus Snape? Claro que sí, no podía engañarse a sí mismo: estaba muerto de miedo. Pero lo haría de todos modos. Esta era la parte más difícil, reunir el valor de destapar el frasco y llevárselo a los labios. Pero después de eso sólo segundos lo separarían del descanso eterno...

Sus manos temblaban tanto que no podía quitarle el tapón a la bendita botella. Y justo cuando lo logró sintió una brisa fría en el rostro que le produjo un escalofrío, unos invisibles dedos glaciales se posaron sobre los suyos, y una voz familiar y muy querida le susurró al oído.

—Detente, Severus. Espera tan sólo un momento...

—¿Lily?

_Continuará._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Gracias a todos por seguirme en esta ilusión. **_

_**Con cariño para Sayuri, Dinha y Mel.**_

_**Capítulo XIII**_

Hermione luchaba por respirar. El pánico le oprimía el pecho y las palabras del oficial llegaban a sus oídos como si estuviera debajo del agua. Las manos le sudaban tanto que lo único que quería era quitarse esos malditos guantes de una buena vez.

—Acepto. —Dijo Ron con voz firme, la miró y sonrió.

—Hermione Jane Granger... —comenzó a decir el oficial, y ella no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de horror.

"Hermione Jane Granger", se repitió a sí misma. Ella. Ella, no otra.

Se llevó la mano al pecho y se aferró al pequeño frasco de Felix Felicis. Al verla tan perturbada el oficial detuvo su discurso y le preguntó:

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

—¿Mione? —Escuchó la voz preocupada de Ron.

Ella lo miró como si se sorprendiera de verlo ahí y dio un paso hacia atrás. Los asistentes se percataron de que algo andaba mal y guardaron un silencio respetuoso, expectantes. Hermione se apartó, giró bruscamente para enfrentarse a la audiencia, y el silencio era tan grande que se pudo escuchar el crujir de las enaguas del vestido.

Con los ojos desorbitados por fin pudo aspirar una gran y ruidosa bocanada de aire, como si hubiera estado demasiado tiempo bajo el agua y por fin saliera a la superficie. Se quitó los guantes con furia y los arrojó al piso. Escuchó exclamaciones ahogadas aquí y allá, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo.

—Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo. Lo siento.

Y destapando el pequeño frasco de poción que pendía de su cuello se bebió su contenido y desapareció.

***

—¿Lily? —Insistió Severus, antes de decirse a sí mismo que su imaginación y el miedo a la muerte le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Y en ese preciso momento escuchó un "pop" y pensó que en verdad debía estar alucinando.

Al otro extremo de su habitación había aparecido la visión de la que para él era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, envuelta en raso blanco y salpicada de jazmines.

La botella resbaló de sus dedos y chocó contra el piso, rodando y derramando su contenido. En un momento estaban mirándose a los ojos desde los extremos de la habitación y al siguiente estaban corriendo a encontrarse en la mitad, y ambos gimieron cuando sintieron sus cuerpos chocar el uno contra el otro, cuando ella se estrelló contra el pecho de él como si fuera una ola.

Hermione lloraba, pero de alivio. Por fin podía respirar otra vez, y los brazos de Severus no era una cárcel ni una jaula, sino la protección amorosa de un hogar, cálidos y acogedores.

Severus sentía que la emoción le impedía hablar, y peor aún, formar un pensamiento coherente. Y sin embargo había algo que debía saber. Le levantó el rostro delicadamente con una caricia, y mirándola a los ojos le preguntó:

—No lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Dime que no lo hiciste.

—Aún soy Hermione Granger.

Y la besó en los labios, pensando que nunca antes se hubiera imaginado que se sentiría tan absolutamente feliz de escuchar ese nombre. Se abrazaron con fuerza, sintiendo que eran incapaces de dejarse ir aunque fuera por sólo un momento, y mientras la sentía sollozar y estremecerse contra su pecho, Severus se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas que tanto había luchado por controlar ahora corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Pero no importaba. Enterrando su rostro en los rizos adornados de jazmines apretó sus ojos y dejó que el llanto lo liberara. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba ahí, en sus brazos.

_"No dejes que te la quiten, Severus."_ La voz de Lily volvió a resonar en sus oídos y acto seguido escuchó varios pops y la habitación se llenó de personas con la varita en la mano: Ron, Harry, Ginny, Arthur y Molly, e incluso los padres de Hermione que habían llegado con la ayuda de los Weasley.

Severus no se movió de su lugar ni dejó de abrazar a Hermione, pero se aseguró de tomar su varita. Hermione murmuró "me siguieron", y se giró lentamente en los brazos de él para enfrentar a los recién llegados.

—¡Maldito pervertido! —gritó Ron— ¡Sabía que habías sido tú!

—Cálmate, Ron, por favor —rogó ella, tratando de minimizar los daños—. Lo siento tanto, Ron, no quería hacerte daño...

—Vámonos a casa, Mione. Vámonos a casa y olvidémonos de todo esto, olvidemos la ceremonia, la fiesta, los invitados... sólo ven conmigo y empezaremos de nuevo. —Se acercó a ella para tomarla de la mano y llevársela, pero ella lo esquivó y Severus se interpuso entre los dos, protegiéndola.

—No, Ron. —La voz le temblaba, pero se las arregló para hacerse oír de todas formas.—Lo siento, pero no puedo irme. No _quiero_ irme —se corrigió de inmediato.

Ron se quedó ahí de pie, con la boca abierta del asombro y la incredulidad. Harry y el señor Weasley se acercaron sigilosamente por detrás para prevenir que el muchacho hiciera alguna tontería.

—Ron, hijo, es mejor que nos vayamos. Tal vez mañana...—Arthur se puso al lado de su hijo y apoyó la mano en su hombro para demostrarle su apoyo, pero Ron lo interrumpió.

—¿Hermione, estás loca? ¿Me estás cambiando por esta... esta... _cosa_?

—Creo que la señorita Granger ha dejado claro su parecer al...

—¡Tú! ¿Qué le diste? ¡La tienes intoxicada con un filtro de amor! —Ron lo interrumpió tan furioso que parecía escupir fuego. Y entonces recordó algo y lanzó una carcajada amarga— Por supuesto. Eso fue lo que ella bebió antes de desaparecer. ¿Qué era? ¿Amortentia? No eres más que un viejo pervertido que no puede conseguirse a una mujer por sus propios méritos, así que tienes que robarte a las novias de los demás con pociones...

—No, Ron, estás equivocado —lo cortó Hermione, desesperada, sabiendo que Severus simplemente se estaba conteniendo para no herir a nadie, pero pronto alcanzaría su límite—, lo que Severus me dio fue una dosis...

Pero antes de que ella terminara de explicarle, Ron sintió que la sangre le hervía de rabia al verla defender al murciélago y perdió el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Levantando su varita le lanzó la maldición más horrible que pudo recordar en ese momento.

—_¡Sectumsempra!_

—¡NO! —Se escuchó un grito colectivo y en ese mismo momento tanto Harry como Arthur

se echaron encima de él, derribándolo y haciéndolo fallar su tiro por muy poco. O casi, porque la maldición logró rozar la piel del cuello de Severus, tirándolo al suelo, rompiendo el vendaje y haciendo sangrar profusamente la vieja herida.

—¡Severus! —Gritó Hermione con la voz desgarrada por el dolor, al tiempo que se dejaba caer de rodillas a su lado, temiendo lo peor. —¡Severus, no, por favor!

Ron contempló atónito cómo ella luchaba por contener la sangre con sus propias manos, mientras murmuraba un encantamiento para detener la hemorragia. Desesperada, desgarró sus enaguas con su varita para improvisar un vendaje. Severus parpadeó un par de veces y murmuró unas palabras para tranquilizarla, incorporándose.

—Estoy bien, Hermione, sólo fue la vieja herida... creo.

Una vez que ella lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y se aseguró que al menos esta vez no había riesgo de que él muriera, se limpió las manos ensangrentadas en el vestido y se giró levantando la varita con una furia que habría dejado pequeña a una arpía.

—¡FUERA! —Gritó al tiempo que le lanzaba una maldición que lo envió volando hasta el otro lado de la habitación, golpeándolo contra la pared, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones y dejándolo caer pesadamente al suelo. —¡Fuera, fuera, fuera! ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer una cosa así, Ronald Weasley? ¡Pudiste haberlo matado! ¡No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida! ¿Me oyes?

Ginny y su madre estaban horrorizadas mirando a la enfurecida Hermione. Jamás la habían visto perder los estribos de esa forma y apenas podían creerlo.

—¿Cómo puedes tú, Hermione? ¡Es Ron! —Gimió Ginny dolida— Snape debe tenerte bajo el influjo de una poción. ¡Es verdad, Hermione, todos te vimos beberla!

—¡Por todos los santos, Ginny! ¿Acaso no la viste, no la reconociste? Tú misma la has tomado antes. ¡Era Felix Felicis!

Todos los magos de la habitación soltaron una exclamación. Si eso era cierto, entonces la situación era bastante diferente a lo que habían pensado. Hermione aprovechó el silencio para seguir explicándose.

—Sí, era Felix Felicis. Yo no sabía qué hacer ni dónde ir. Cuando la tomé estaba demasiado asustada como para pensar en algo, así que cerré los ojos y pensé en desaparecer... y la poción me trajo aquí. Porque es aquí donde debo estar. Porque es aquí, junto a Severus, donde en verdad pertenezco.

Severus se acercó a ella por detrás y apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros desnudos, de manera protectora.

—Una vez más, creo que ha quedado claro cuáles son los deseos de _Hermione_ —pronunció su nombre lentamente y mirando a Ron a los ojos, desafiándolo a impugnar su derecho a llamarla así—. Les agradecería que dejaran de invadir mi propiedad y atentar contra mi integridad física. Si no les molesta.

—Vámonos, Ron. No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. —Le dijo Arthur a su hijo, tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo, pero él se soltó y la enfrentó una última vez, con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

—¿Por qué, Mione? ¿Por qué tenías que esperar hasta la ceremonia para dejarme? ¿Acaso no te amé lo suficiente?

Pero Hermione no contestó, y sólo bajó su mirada, avergonzada de sus acciones.

—Adiós, Hermione —le dijo al ver que no obtendría una respuesta y se desapareció.

Ella suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en el pecho de Severus, pensando que lo peor ya había pasado, pero en ese momento su padre, que había permanecido en silencio, se acercó a hablarle.

—Espero que sepas bien lo que estás haciendo, Hermione. Porque tendrás que vivir con tu decisión por el resto de tu vida. Nunca habíamos estado tan avergonzados de ti tu madre y yo, no es así como te criamos. No te molestes en volver a casa, porque tú ya no eres nuestra hija.

—¡Papá, no! —Exclamó la muchacha tratando de arrojarse a los brazos de su padre, pero fue rechazada sin misericordia. Se volvió implorante hacia su madre, tal y como lo hacía cuando era pequeña y su padre la regañaba; y ella, aunque parecía conmovida, no fue capaz de ponerse del lado de su hija y defenderla.

—¿Mamá? ¿Mami? ¡No por favor, no me hagan esto! ¡Por favor perdónenme!

Incapaz de enfrentar el rechazo de sus padres, la chica cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando con sollozos estremecedores, que habrían conmovido hasta al más duro. Horrorizado, Severus se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó, para luego levantar su rostro y fulminar a sus suegros con la mirada.

—¿Qué clase de monstruos son ustedes? ¿Cómo pueden tratar así a su única hija?

Molly estaba realmente perturbada con la situación. Su corazón de madre estaba sangrando y tuvo que contenerse para no correr a su lado y consolarla. Porque después de todo, ella le había hecho mucho daño a su hijo, y no sabía qué hacer. Apartando la vista abrazó a Ginny y se desaparecieron juntas, ambas con el corazón roto por la lealtad dividida.

—Arthur, por favor, llévenos de vuelta. —le pidió la madre de Hermione con la voz quebrada y se desaparecieron también.

—Parece que esta vez sí que la jodieron en grande.

Tanto Severus como Hermione levantaron la cabeza sorprendidos. Se habían olvidado de Harry, que estaba contemplando los acontecimientos callado en un rincón.

—¿Tú también, Potter? ¿No crees que Hermione ha tenido suficiente por hoy como para que vengas a mortificarla tú también?

—Bueno, no voy a aplaudirla. Después de todo, Ron es mi mejor amigo. Pero tampoco voy a condenarla, no necesito tener el ojo interior para darme cuenta de que no habría sido una unión feliz, aunque debo decir que hay formas y formas de hacer las cosas, y ésta no fue precisamente la mejor. —Sonrió tristemente desde su rincón, sin acercarse.— Pero no puedo ponerme en contra de ustedes. Tengo una deuda con usted, profesor, ¿recuerda? Hablaré por ustedes. No digo que será fácil, y de seguro tomará mucho tiempo enderezar este entuerto. Pero haré lo que pueda para arreglar este asunto. Todos están dolidos, ¡incluso yo lo estoy! Y no están pensando con claridad. Trataré de hacerlos volver a sus cabales.

—No, Harry —le interrumpió ella, secándose las lágrimas y estremeciéndose todavía a causa del llanto— Si lo ha-ha-haces pensarán que estás en co-contra de ellos y terminarás peleado con ellos también.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Severus miró a Harry con respeto por primera vez en su vida. Tal vez sus esfuerzos serían inútiles, pero no dudaba de que él cumpliría su palabra. Y tendría que ser valiente para enfrentarse a todos sus seres queridos por él... y por ella.

—Gracias, Harry. —Le dijo con una inclinación de cabeza a que el respondió con otra idéntica, y desapareció con un leve pop.

Y por fin se quedaron solos en la habitación, completamente agotados. Severus arrastró a Hermione hasta la cama y se tendieron sobre ella, abrazándose.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, Severus? Lo he perdido todo, todo...

—Eso no es del todo cierto. Tal vez no sea mucho, pero me tienes a mí... si me aceptas. Todo esto es mi culpa...

—¡No! ¡No es tu culpa! Fui yo la que...

—Si no fue por mi culpa, entonces al menos fue por mi causa. Al elegirme a mí lo arriesgaste todo... pero haré lo que sea por compensártelo, Hermione, aunque sé que jamás lograré devolvértelo todo.

Sus rostros estaban muy juntos, apoyados ambos en la misma almohada, y mirándola a los ojos, él le habló.

—Lo arriesgaste todo por mí y yo ni siquiera he tenido las agallas de decirte que te amo. Te amo, Hermione Granger, ¿me oyes? Te amo con mi vida. Y haré lo que sea por hacerte feliz.

—Sólo quédate conmigo, Severus, quédate conmigo para siempre y me harás feliz. —Sonrió débilmente— Yo también te amo, Severus Snape.

Y se quedaron allí abrazados y agotados hasta que el sueño los venció, el uno envuelto en el otro, el vestido de raso blanco y la túnica de seda negra, convertidos en un solo ser para enfrentar juntos lo que viniera.

Fin.

NA: Viene el epílogo. ¿Creían que lo iba a dejar ahí?


	14. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

_La cobardía es asunto  
de los hombres, no de los amantes.  
Los amores cobardes no llegan a amores,  
ni a historias, se quedan allí.  
Ni el recuerdo los puede salvar,  
ni el mejor orador conjugar_.

_(Silvio Rodríguez, Óleo de mujer con sombrero.)_

Tres años después.

Ellos siempre supieron que no sería fácil, y efectivamente, no lo fue. Hermione tuvo que derramar muchas lágrimas y Severus tuvo que apretar los puños de rabia e impotencia muchas veces. Pero había valido la pena. Cada minuto, cada segundo, había valido la pena.

Harry se mantuvo fiel a su palabra, y por un tiempo él fue el único contacto que tuvieron con la gente de su antigua vida. Fue él quien llevó a Crookshanks a Cornualles, fue él quién los defendió cuando nadie más se atrevió y el que convenció a la insegura Ginny de que ellos jamás quisieron hacerle daño a nadie, de que la situación se les había salido de las manos.

Jane Granger no había soportado estar alejada de su hija, y a los tres meses ya le estaba pidiendo a Harry que la llevara a la casa de Hermione. No le hacía ni la menor gracia el hombre huraño que su hija había elegido, ¡por Dios santo, si tenía apenas tres años menos que ella! Pero había que reconocer que se querían, los había observado atentamente y a él se le suavizaba el rostro cuando Hermione le hablaba, y ella solía contemplarlo cuando él no estaba atento.

Y para ser sinceros, a Severus tampoco le agradaba tener a Jane Granger en su casa con el desagrado por él pintado en la cara, pero por Hermione la aceptaba sin comentarios. Por Hermione, porque merecía ser feliz y no había sacrificio demasiado grande por ella.

Molly la había buscado a escondidas de sus hijos y su marido. Cuando por fin se encontraron de frente, Hermione pensó que ella la abofetearía o la insultaría como mínimo. Por eso se quedó de piedra cuando vio que sus rasgos se contrajeron en una mueca de dolor y exclamó: "¡Mi niña, lo que tienes que haber sufrido!" mientras le daba un abrazo constrictor. El corazón de madre de Molly hacía años que la había acogido como a uno más de sus hijos, y una vez allí no había forma de sacarla. Por eso había sentido terribles remordimientos al no haberla ayudado, al no haberle tendido la mano para levantarla cuando estaba llorando en el piso luego de que sus padres la desconocieron. Por supuesto que no menospreciaba en absoluto el sufrimiento de Ron, pero él la había tenido a ella y a toda su familia, en cambio Hermione...

Y así con el tiempo, paulatinamente y con reservas, muchos de los que en un primer momento le negaron la oportunidad de explicarse volvieron a ser sus amigos. Pero no su padre. A pesar de los ruegos de Jane, Harold seguía mostrándose inflexible, aunque ya no sabían si era por la falta que había cometido Hermione o por no reconocer que tal vez había cometido un error. En cada visita de su madre, al abrir la puerta, Hermione esperaba encontrar a su padre, pero sólo estaba Jane, sonriéndole con una muda súplica de disculpa. Y Hermione suspiraba, contenta de que al menos su madre estuviera allí.

Faltaba muy poco para que Hermione terminara sus estudios de Medimagia, de hecho estaba trabajando en su proyecto de investigación final. Aunque Severus había intentado mantenerse al margen, el interés le había ganado a su resolución y terminó por involucrarse por completo y ahora trabajaba codo a codo con ella, aun sin saber lo feliz que la hacía con eso. Y a medida que se acercaba el día en que recibiría su licencia de Sanadora, Hermione anhelaba que su padre estuviera con ella ese día. Sólo eso le faltaba para que su vida estuviera completa.

Había sido muy duro. Pero habían sido perdonados. Ya no estaban solos.

La prueba de ello era que estaban ni más ni menos que en la fiesta de matrimonio de Ginny y Harry.

Hermione estaba al lado de Severus mirando a las parejas bailar con una mirada soñadora, y aunque Ron hacía su buen escándalo bailando con una prima medio Veela de Fleur, ella no le ponía ninguna atención, lo cual dejaba a Severus más tranquilo. A pesar de los años vividos juntos como pareja a veces se sentía un poco inseguro y un poco indigno de ella. Él la miró y de inmediato reconoció la expresión de su rostro. También sabía que ella no diría nada, pero como siempre, se rindió ante el deseo de ella.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Sabía bailar bien, pero no le gustaba hacerlo en público, porque sabía que sería observado, analizado, criticado; y si cometiera el más mínimo error se reirían de él. Pero si ella quería bailar, lo haría.

Y mientras bailaban ella sonreía, pero la expresión soñadora no se borraba de su rostro. ¿Qué sería lo que quería ahora? La conocía tan bien que podía leerla como un libro abierto, pero no atinaba a descubrir la causa de esa mirada de anhelo esta vez.

—¿Qué tienes, Hermione? —Le preguntó por fin, preocupado.

—No es nada, no te preocupes. —Respondió evasivamente y escondió su rostro en su chaqueta, aspirando profundamente para llenarse de su aroma. Severus sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal: ella aún lo deseaba tanto como el primer día. Siempre.

Y de pronto lo supo.

Se detuvo en medio de la pista de baile y delicadamente le levantó la barbilla hasta obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. Sí, eso era. Jamás habían hablado de eso, porque él pensaba que después de la experiencia traumática por la que había pasado ella jamás querría volver a verse en una situación similar. Y porque él no pensaba que fuera suficientemente... digno.

—Hermione. —La miró con intensidad, bebiendo cada una de sus expresiones, deseando no estar imaginándose cosas y rogando a los dioses tener razón. —¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione sintió cómo su corazón se encogía de ternura y luego volvía a latir con fuerza. Cerró los ojos. Por fin, por fin lo preguntaba. Abriendo los ojos lentamente volvió a encontrarse con un Snape a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Y riendo de pura alegría, lo sacó de su miseria con seis palabras.

—Más que nada en este mundo.

—Hermione... —susurró él, con la cabeza dándole vueltas como si estuviera mareado, para luego acercarse a ella hasta besarla.

Siempre había tratado de no ser posesivo con ella, sabiendo que ella necesitaba su libertad. Pero había un límite para todo, y Severus había alcanzado el suyo. Y no pudo evitar sentir que Hermione le pertenecía... le pertenecía tanto como él le pertenecía a ella.

Y se besaron por un buen rato, completamente ajenos al pequeño espectáculo que estaban dando ahí en medio de la pista de baile, rodeados de bailarines un tanto incómodos. Pero ellos hacía mucho tiempo que habían creado un mundo perfecto donde sólo cabían ellos dos y su amor.

***

Tiempo después, Severus tuvo un sueño maravilloso. Se vio a sí mismo como de ocho o diez años, vestido con las gastadas ropas de su infancia pobre, sentado en el columpio de la plaza de juegos donde solía ir con Lily antes de entrar a Hogwarts. El sol de la tarde los envolvía con su calidez y parecía jugar con los cabellos de _ella_, prendiéndoles fuego, creando un halo rojo que enmarcaba su rostro de niña. Sentada en el columpio de al lado, se balanceaba lánguidamente al igual que él, compartiendo un cómodo silencio, haciendo cuentas al final del camino.

—¿Me has perdonado, Lily?

—Shhh... Claro que sí, tonto. Pero no hablemos de eso, ¿quieres?

Siguieron meciéndose en silencio un momento, disfrutando de la calidez del sol en sus cuerpos, hasta que ella detuvo el vaivén de su columpio con los pies en la tierra y le preguntó:

—¿Eres feliz, Severus?

Él suspiró profundamente cerrando sus ojos para recuperar los recuerdos maravillosos de la vida con su amada sabelotodo antes de responder con una sonrisa tan amplia como nunca antes le había mostrado a Lily.

—Como nunca antes en mi vida, Lily. Ella es todo. Ella me llena, me nutre de vida, me hace sentir... digno del aire que respiro. Ella me dio la segunda oportunidad que tanto necesitaba. Vamos a casarnos. No será una boda grande como ella se merecería, pero... por fin tendré mi propia familia, Lily, una mujer a la que llamar mía y un hogar propio.

—Entonces te tengo una buena noticia. Hermione está embarazada de una niña.

Severus cerró los ojos y levantó el rostro, dejando que el sol de su sueño lo bañara con su calor. En su sueño no sintió sorpresa por lo que Lily le había revelado, sino que dejó que ese conocimiento lo llenara por dentro. Se sentía completo, como si nunca pudiera faltarle nada más para ser feliz.

—¿Una niña, dices?

—Sí. Pero ni se te ocurra llamarla Lily. A tu esposa no le gustaría y mi hijo quiere llamar así a su primera hija.

—¿Eileen, tal vez?

—Suena bien.

Y se despertó en la mitad de la noche, aturdido de pasar bruscamente del sueño a la realidad, y con la esperanza de que la Lily de su sueño tuviera razón. ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no fue el espíritu de Lily el que lo había detenido cuando estuvo a punto de vaciarse en la garganta un frasco de cianuro?

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, se liberó del abrazo de Hermione y se volvió hacia su velador para coger su varita.

"Lumos"

La pregunta era "¿Cómo?". Hermione tomaba cada tres meses la poción anticonceptiva que él mismo le preparaba. Recordó la última botella de poción que le había preparado, se vio poniéndole la tapa a la botella y dejándola sobre la mesa del laboratorio... donde seguramente seguía juntando polvo. Con los preparativos del matrimonio se había olvidado de dársela y a ella se le había olvidado pedírsela.

La chica se revolvió inquieta en su sueño, incómoda con la claridad de la luz de la varita, y Severus se apresuró a apagarla.

¿Podía ser verdad?

Uno de los primeros hechizos que Hermione había aprendido en su entrenamiento en San Mungo era el de diagnóstico general, que permitía al sanador establecer el estado de salud del paciente, y en el caso de las mujeres también revelaba los embarazos. Ella misma se lo había enseñado, como le enseñaba cada cosa útil que aprendía en San Mungo. Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire para calmarse, susurró las palabras.

—_Diagnostum Generalis._

Una bola de luz dorada salió de su varita y recorrió el cuerpo de la dormida Hermione, iluminando su sistema circulatorio para indicar una ligera anemia; su mano derecha, mostrando la tendinitis que ella misma se había provocado de tantos años de sujetar con demasiada fuerza la pluma; para finalmente detenerse sobre su matriz e iluminarse con más fuerza antes de desvanecerse.

—Hola, Eileen. —La saludó en la oscuridad.

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

_Me veo más o menos obligada a explicar algunas cosas. No me gusta explicar nada, porque se supone que todo debiera estar en la historia, explícita o implícitamente. Pero varias personas me reclamaron que pensaban que las acciones de los padres de Hermione eran demasiado extremas... poco creíbles. Por supuesto que fueron extremas, pero yo no escribí nada que no haya visto antes. Porque sí, amamos a nuestros padres, pero son seres humanos y también se equivocan, y muchas veces dicen cosas que no quisieron decir, y a veces se arrepienten muy pronto, pero otras veces se aferran a sus palabras, demasiado orgullosos para pedir disculpas... lo he visto con mis propios ojos, y por cosas menos importantes que el error de Hermione en esta historia._

_ Sé también que dejé a Hermione y Severus solos contra el mundo, que tal vez fui demasiado dura, pero, ¿cómo creen que la gente que los rodea se tomaría un hecho como éste? Hermione sabía lo que podía suceder, por eso tuvo miedo de dejar a Ron. Sólo una persona realmente valiente podría enfrentarse a eso sabiendo lo que se le vendría encima. Pero como escribí al principio, citando las palabras de Silvio Rodríguez, "Los amores cobardes no llegan a amores, ni a historias." Y esta es la historia de un amor valiente._

_ Pero creo que lo arreglé un poco en el epílogo. Siempre tuve la intención de hacer volver las cosas a la normalidad... porque es lo que pasa en la vida real: lo que es extraordinario con el tiempo se convierte en cotidiano y terminamos por aceptarlo._

_ Para efectos "literarios", consideren el final del epílogo la parte donde Severus y Hermione se besan en la pista de baile. El resto es un regalo para las lectoras verdaderamente románticas que aman los finales cargados de azúcar como yo, porque me desespera no verlos chapoteando en felicidad y con hijos cuando leo el final de un fic._

_ Gracias a todos por acompañarme hasta el final._

_Un beso, _

_June Magic._

Osorno, 8 de Abril de 2010.


End file.
